Happy Ends
by K-RO
Summary: SasuNaru; Ne, ¿quieres saber una cosa?... No todos los finales son felices.
1. El Principio del Fin

_**Pairing: **__Sasu-Naru; Gaa-Naru; Gaa-Lee_

_**Category: **__Slash/Yaoi,, Angs, Drama, Romance, Lemon, Mpreg._

_**Raiting: **__M_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto**__ es propiedad de __**Masashi Kishimoto.**__ Este Fanfic está escrito sin ánimo de lucro_

_**Summary: **__Ne, ¿Quieres saber una cosa?..._

_No todos los finales son felices_

_

* * *

_

**Happy Ends**

**Capítulo I**

**El principio del fin**

_Tal vez este sea el final._

—

—

—Estoy embarazado.

Sasuke detuvo todo movimiento sobre –y dentro– de Naruto, saliendo con rapidez de su interior, apartándose de él como si su tacto le quemara.

— ¿Qué? —Fue lo único que pronuncio. Levantándose en el acto; erecto y desnudo, de las sabanas oscuras.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —Repitió, con sus ojos de hielo; afilados y peligrosos, cortándole la respiración, exigiendo respuestas.

Naruto se mordió los labios con impotencia, casi hasta el punto de hacerse sangre. Desvió la mirada nervioso, de un lado hacia otro, evitando los ojos oscuros, buscando desesperado cualquier punto de apoyo para sus frágiles emociones.

La luz de la luna iluminó la recamara del último de los Uchiha, y distinguió la decoración sobria, los muebles antiguos, la amplia cama y las sabanas de seda

La amplia cama y las sabanas de seda; donde Sasuke se había revolcado con todas las que había querido.

Pero ese había sido el trato. Así lo había aceptado.

Se encogió sobre sí mismo, respirando con dificultad, deseando con todas sus fuerzas no haber dicho una sola palabra. Llevaba tres meses negándose, mintiéndose, diciéndose a sí mismo y discutiendo con Kyūbi acerca de que él _es _ un chico y por lo tanto el no _puede_ estar… embarazado.

Había esperado encontrar un momento más adecuado para revelarle su estado al moreno, aunque en definitiva ningún momento seria el adecuado para semejante noticia, ciertamente en la mitad del sexo no había sido la mejor de sus ideas.

Pero es que Sasuke había estado tan _distante_, como si cogerlo fuese un acto de rutina. Podía sentirlo, el cuerpo de Sasuke había estado con él, tomándolo, pero su mente –y su corazón– estaban muy lejos del alcance del rubio.

El hubiese dado todo, cualquier cosa por poder alcanzar a Sasuke. Centrar su atención en él.

Cerró los ojos y se incorporo en la cama, decidido. Iba a hacerlo, iba a decírselo y no iba a arrepentirse por ello.

—Tu —Comenzó, aún incapaz de poder enfocar el rostro de mármol de su compañero—, tu sabes… sobre Kyūbi, ¿cierto?

—Si —Respondió, la comprensión llegando a su mente, volviendo a su rostro inexpresivo habitual—. Kabuto lo mencionó alguna vez.

—Bien, supongo, eso me ahorrará algunas explicaciones —Naruto no pareció aliviado en lo absoluto—. Yo no puedo entenderlo del todo, incluso si Tsunade-Obaachan lo explicó. Pienso que necesitarías tener algún conocimiento de Ninjutsu medico para poder comprender y eso es algo qué tu y yo sabemos que…

Detuvo toda su explicación sin sentido, llevándose las manos al rostro en la desesperación de no poder decirlo. Mirando entre sus dedos a su compañero.

—Dentro de mí, Sasuke, en mi interior. Kyūbi ha hecho algo dentro de mi cuerpo. Algo que no es natural. El ha creado _algo_. Y por ello, ahora yo, de ti… Sé que es difícil de creer. Pero es cierto. Por que lo siento, diminuto, creciendo, tomando energía de mí.

Se quedo callado de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

En el enervante silencio, Sasuke buscó su ropa, comenzando a vestirse con lentitud, sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada al rubio que seguía en la cama; nervioso, desnudo y más vulnerable de lo que había estado jamás.

— ¿Sasuke?

—He de suponer entonces, que pretendes decirme que el bebé que esperas es mío.

Naruto abrió los ojos, sorprendido, sonrojándose primero por la vergüenza y después por la furia que lo asaltaba. ¡Estúpido Uchiha!

—Idiota —Masculló—, por supuesto que es _tuyo_.

— ¿Por qué lo dices tan seguro? Yo, por supuesto, no puedo saberlo. A saber con quién más te has acostado —Viró a mirarlo, serio y acusatorio.

Molesto, furioso, humillado. Naruto se sintió peor que si lo hubieran abofeteado.

—A diferencia de ti, imbécil. Yo no me revuelco con quien se me cruza enfrente, ¿Qué te crees que soy, una puta?

Sasuke sonrió, con arrogancia, con veneno, con cinismo reflejado en sus ojos de grafito.

—Tal vez, como te has estado acostando conmigo, quien _si_ se revuelca con cualquiera que le abra las piernas, ¿Eso en qué te convierte?

Terminó de vestirse. Sin realmente ningún gesto que cambiara su aspecto pedante y engreído. Encaminándose hacia la salida.

Naruto se puso de pie, envolviéndose en la sabana, acercándose a su amante. No podía dejarlo así, ambos tenían que aclarar las cosas.

—Yo no tengo sexo con nadie más que contigo, Sasuke —Le dijo, serio como nunca—. Porque yo…

—Ni lo digas, ya hablamos sobre esto —Interrumpió, comenzando a abrir la puerta de la habitación para alejarse del rubio—. No quiero oírtelo decir de nuevo.

Con una triste sonrisa resignada, Naruto tuvo una última pregunta. Una última cuestión que llevaba implícita todo lo que le quedaba de sueños y de fe.

—Sasuke… Tú, ¿No quieres a este bebé, verdad?

Sasuke tomó un momento para responder, mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta. Lo dijo, alto y claro.

—No, Naruto.

—

—

Uzumaki Naruto apareció en la sala de su departamento, aún completamente desnudo y envuelto en las sabanas de su compañero. Apenas el moreno había salido, él había hecho una técnica de transportación, no soportaba estar ahí, en ese lugar, solo, ni un segundo más.

Cayó de rodillas en el piso, sus pupilas dilatadas de terror, inhalando fuertemente sin llegar a entrar el suficiente aire en sus pulmones.

_No, Naruto._

Esa simple frase se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, en un eco sin final.

Sasuke nunca, _jamás_ lo llamaba Naruto: Idiota sí; torpe; dobe y usuratonkachi.

Nunca Naruto.

—Cálmate, tranquilízate —Llevándose las manos a la boca, tratando de detener las arcadas, se dijo a sí mismo—. Esto no te hace bien ni a ti ni al bebé.

Se puso de pie a duras penas, tambaleándose y sosteniéndose por las paredes del departamento, yendo hacia el baño a vomitar.

Sasuke no podía hacerle esto. No podía decir simplemente _no _y hacer como que no pasaba nada.

Aún con el sabor acido y acre en su boca, abrió el grifo, metiéndose bajo el chorro de agua, intentando que con ello se enfriaran sus emociones y le permitieran pensar.

Intento ser positivo. El moreno solo estaba confuso, saber de un momento a otro que iba a ser padre de su amante _hombre _debía de ser todo un shock. Incluso para Uchiha Sasuke y su corazón de escarcha.

Naruto se aferró con desesperación a esa idea. Si, Sasuke había salido de la habitación para poder pensar, una vez que se tranquilizara y descubriera que se había marchado, iría a buscarlo, entonces hablarían; sin insultos, sin reproches, como dos adultos.

Naruto no era una casta doncella que esperaba que el hombre que le había desvirgado tomara su responsabilidad y se casase con él. No es como si fuera a exigirle algo al mayor. El rubio solo deseaba que entre ambos decidieran que hacer a partir de ahí.

Teniendo ello en mente, Naruto salió rumbo a la cocina. Se preparó una taza de té muy caliente, se sentó a la mesa, dando vueltas al recipiente entre sus manos, tratando de infundirse el calor que no sentía.

Sasuke iría, estaba seguro.

Con esta frase en sus labios, repitiéndola como un mantra, sentado pasivamente, su mirada perdida en la nada; Naruto fingió no darse cuenta que las horas pasaban y la luz del día comenzaba a clarear, que aún daba vueltas entre sus manos a una taza intacta de té que hacia horas que estaba helado, que su cara escocia por la sal de las lagrimas secas.

Sasuke no iría.

Esta afirmación, cuya dolorosa certeza le atenazaba el corazón, le golpeo con dureza, minándole la fuerza, dejándolo vació.

De esta forma; Uchiha Sasuke consiguió, lo que años de odio absurdo de un pueblo completo no lograron.

Lo que los intentos de asesinato; las traiciones; las mentiras no alcanzaron.

Obtuvo, lo que la más profunda soledad no pudo.

Romper a Uzumaki Naruto.

**TBC**

**-

* * *

**

_**Las divagaciones de K-RO**_

_Si, así es, este es __**otro **__Fic donde Naruto esta embarazado de Sasuke; Ya lo se, la trama es __**tan **__original que da nauseas, no me lo digan, ya lo se._

_¿Odian a Sasuke? Felicidades, ese era el objetivo, debo admitir que, al contrario de __**Celen Marinaiden **__(Saluditos a Celen-San y aprovecho para decir que soy su fan y sus fics son espectaculares) yo amo al bastardo arrogante con todo el corazón (y eso, sin lugar a dudas, demuestra mis malas decisiones con los hombres a lo largo de mi vida) aunque Uchiha no es el villano de este cuento (pero tampoco tiene mucha pinta de príncipe azul), será un personaje muy odiado por estos lares._

_A las admiradoras de Gaara-Sama, ya aparecerá en el siguiente capitulo, todo un caballero en armadura de arena, dispuesto a todo por Naruto._

_**¿Tú sabes sobre **__**Kyūbi**__**, cierto? **__Naruto no se refiere a si Sasuke sabe sobre la existencia de Kyuubi (todos sabemos que Sasuke __**sabe**__) si no a otra cosa (espero poder explicarlo bien y que quede más claro en próximos capítulos)_

_Mil gracias por leer, la critica constructiva es mucho muy apreciada._

_K-RO_


	2. El Génesis del Éxodo

_**Warning**__: en este capítulo hablamos (de manera muy somera y superficial ciertamente, porque es un tema que todavía ni acaba de debatirse) del aborto. Hago la advertencia porqué, desde que piden respeto a todos los gustos decidí hacer la aclaración._

_

* * *

_

**Happy Ends**

**Capítulo II**

**El génesis del éxodo***

—

_Cuando no te quieres marchar_

_Hay que obligar al alma._

—

Sabaku No Temari ahogó un poco elegante bostezo cuando despertó.

Volteó hacia donde se encontraba el futón que la noche anterior había preparado para su hermano pequeño, siendo consciente de lo inútil de su gesto. Gaara no se encontraba ahí.

Cuando el _Ichibi*_ había sido extraído de su cuerpo –siendo milagrosamente resucitado por Chiyo-Baasama–. Aún después del caos y el desastre que reinaron en Suna al ver que sus orgullosos ninjas fueran tan fácilmente reducidos por _un _hombre —aunque tal fuese un peligroso shinobi de clase S que aparecía en el libro Bingo–. Temari se había sentido extraña y absurdamente aliviada al pensar que Gaara no tendría nunca más que preocuparse por llevar la enorme carga de ser un _Jinchūriki._

Pensó que Gaara al fin podría comenzar a vivir lo que nunca pudo, sin ataduras que lo condenaran a la soledad.

Pero los malos hábitos son difíciles de erradicar, prueba de ello era el colchón vacio que se encontraba a su lado. Después de tantos años de insomnio, a Gaara se le hacía tan imposible descansar una noche completa como cuando todavía Shukaku habitaba en su interior. Era tan paranoico, que hacía falta solo un pequeño sonido fuera de lugar para que despertara abruptamente y no volviese a pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

Se levantó, desperezándose, encontrando a su hermano justamente donde pensó que estaría; junto a la ventana, mirando la gente pasar.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí, Gaara?

Gaara, que aún tenía aquellas ojeras eternas, no se volvió a mirarla cuando respondió parcamente.

—Algún tiempo.

La rubia suspiró, su hermano pequeño aún era tan arisco con la demás gente como antaño.

Solamente una persona podía sacar de su perenne apatía al orgulloso Kazekage de Sunagakure.

El joven genninrubio de ojos azules; el ninja número uno en sorprender a las personas.

Temari dio una sonrisilla, mientras cepillaba su largo pelo rubio y comenzaba a hacerse las cuatro coletas que la caracterizaban.

Era precisamente Uzumaki Naruto la razón por la que Gaara estaba ahí. La razón oficial era reafirmar unos puntos al tratado de paz que Konoha sostenía con la Arena y que era revisado y, si era necesario, modificado cada año.

Pero ella sabia –y Gaara _sabía_ que ella lo sabía– que el motivo escondido detrás de la visita era para ver a la persona que lo entendía más que nadie en el mundo.

La mayor de los hermanos no puedo evitar sentirse triste por el pelirrojo al recordar que habían llegado hacia dos días y que; aunque las negociaciones iban viendo en popa, aún no podía tener un momento a solas con Naruto.

Se escucharon en la puerta golpes; fuertes, repetitivos y desesperados. Temari pensó que quizás fuese su cuasi-novio, el chuunin más inteligente de la villa; Nara Shikamaru.

Riendo de su propia broma; puesto que Shikamaru encontraba la prisa demasiado problemática y siempre se tomaba su tiempo para hacer las cosas, se dirigió curiosa a abrir la puerta al ver la poco cooperación de su hermano para ayudarle.

Sea cual fuere la idea que tenía sobre quien se encontrase del otro lado de la puerta; ni en mil años, Sabaku No Temari podría haber imaginado encontrarse al niño rubio en semejante estado.

Y tampoco; ni en mil años, Sabaku No Temari podría sacarse esa imagen de la mente.

Naruto; el siempre fuerte; el jamás vencido; el eternamente sonriente Naruto, se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta; débil y cansado; pálido como la muerte; temblando como una hoja; con las pupilas dilatadas y la respiración agitada. Temari supo de inmediato que el pequeño estaba a punto de entrar en un estado de _Shock._

—Naruto, ¿Pero qué es lo que…?

—Temari-Neechan, _necesito _ver a Gaara.

El tono que usó, un murmullo cansado de quién no le importa nada ya, la saco del estado de sorpresa en el que se encontraba. Tomando a Naruto de un brazo lo jaló cual si fuese una muñeca rota hacia el interior del departamento.

— ¡_Gaara!_

El grito aterrado de su hermana, sacó de su ensoñación al joven Kazekage y lo puso completamente alerta, dirigiéndose con presteza hacia el llamado.

Sus ojos color turquesa se abrieron al máximo al ver al recién llegado.

— ¿Naruto? —Apenas se había acercado a comprobar por sí mismo el estado del rubio, cuando este, apartando bruscamente el brazo con el que Temari lo sostenía, se acerco tambaleante hacia su amigo. Perdiendo el pie al poco, precipitándose al suelo, inconsciente.

Rápidamente, el pelirrojo lo tomó en brazos, zarandeándolo para que despertara, sin resultados.

Se veía tan mal, ¿Cómo demonios había llegado Naruto hasta ahí en semejante estado sin que nadie que se cruzase en su camino se preocupara por qué le sucedía?

"El _es_ un Jinchūriki, mocoso". Una voz en su interior, fría, sádica e increíblemente parecida a la de Shukaku le habló desde lo más recóndito de su mente, "despreciado, temido y odiado, tal como _tú _lo fuiste en el pasado. Nadie se acercaría a ofrecerle ayuda a semejante ser".

Muy a su pesar, esa era la verdad, y deseó poder cambiarla. Gaara le debía tanto a Naruto y podía hacer tan poco por él.

—Gaara, déjame revisarlo —Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, su hermana hizo un gesto para que recostara al rubio en aquel futon sin deshacer—, me parece que le hace falta chakra.

Gaara no comentó nada acerca de que Naruto _era_ el Jinchūriki deKyūbi y que, por lo tanto, era improbable que le faltase chakra pero; obedeciendo, lo depositó con destreza y disimulado cuidado donde la rubia indicaba.

Temari comenzó prestamente a revisar al niño; buscando cualquier cosa que le dijera el _porqué _del repentino desvanecimiento.

Revisó sus canales de chakra que; en efecto, estaban completamente desbocados, transportando grandes cantidades a un punto en específico.

La rubia recorrió con los dedos el flujo constante de energía, buscando el vértice donde desembocaban, encontrando en su vientre algo que _en definitiva _no debería de estar ahí.

— ¿Qué mierda?

Palpando con cuidado la masa que se encontraba justo debajo del sello; delimitando su forma; sintiendo los finos hilos de chakra que lo envolvían; detectando energía de Naruto, del Zorro y también; una tercera, minúscula parte de una tercera persona.

Temari estaba intrigada, ella solo sabía de algo similar a este tipo de convergencia de chakra cuando alguna kunoichi…

Rápidamente, moldeó un poco de chakra entre sus manos, usándolas como un embudo, envolvió su oído y lo pegó al vientre de Naruto, concentrándose en escuchar.

_Doki doki.*_

Saltó hacia atrás, sorprendida, analizando cualquier otra posibilidad, no encontrando ninguna.

—Gaara.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Los ojos verdes-azules de su hermana mayor lo miraron con algo que el pelirrojo no supo definir.

—Me parece que Naruto está embarazado.

—

—

Shizune solía pensar que trabajar con Tsunade-Sama era más agotador que una misión de rango A; siempre teniendo que estar al pendiente de sus cambios de humor, terminando tareas eternamente inconclusas, y por sobretodo; dejando las bebidas embriagantes lejos de su alcance. Solía decirle que no podía dar esa imagen frente a los otros dirigentes de las demás aldeas ninjas, sobretodo enfrente de Gaara-Kun, que era el Kage de Suna, la villa con la que tenían unas excelentes relaciones.

Pero al ver al joven pelirrojo pasar por las puertas de la oficina de su jefe, sin tocar, sin saludar, importándole absolutamente nada si interrumpía algo o no, saltándose todo el protocolo y con una cara aterradora. Shizune pensó que el mal humor era cosa de Kages.

—Ga-Gaara-Sama ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Preguntó con educación.

El muchacho se sentó y dirigió su mirada verde-agua hacia la mujer rubia sentada detrás del escritorio.

— Gaara-Kun —Tsunade, qué no había hablado hasta ese momento le dirigió una mirada áspera al ver que no parecía tener intenciones de hablar—. La reunión con el consejo está programada para este mediodía, si no tienes algún motivo de peso para venir a interrumpirme, te pediré que te vayas.

—Naruto ha ido conmigo y mi hermana; estaba muy mal y se ha desmayado —Dijo, contundente.

— ¡Naruto-Kun! —La joven de pelo oscuro, obviamente preocupada, se llevó la mano al pecho— ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? ¿Le has llevado al hospital?

Ignorándola, con toda su atención hacia la Quinta Hokage de Konohagakure; Gaara preguntó.

—Tsunade-Sama, explíqueme cómo es que Naruto está al parecer, esperando un bebé.

— ¿Un… Un bebé? Eso no es posible —Al ver que ninguno le prestaba atención, Shizune se dirigió a su jefe—. Tsunade-Sama.

—Shizune, tranquilízate —Le regañó con dureza, enfocando de nuevo al pelirrojo, compuso una sonrisa nada amigable—. Gaara-Kun, ¿De qué diablos me estás hablando?

Tsunade estaba reacia a creer en que Naruto se encontraba en estado, si hace apenas un año… pero con el Zorro las cosas siempre podían cambiar de repente. Si lo que Gaara le decía era cierto, el estado de Naruto podía ser delicado. Pero ella no iba a compartir esa información con cualquiera que preguntara, por muy el Kazekage que fuera.

—He dicho —Repitió, harto ya, con su paciencia llegando al límite—. Que Naruto se ha desmayado en mi casa. No soy un ninja medico, pero _sé_ que algo grave le sucede.

—Si dices que se ha desmayado,quizá sea estrés, Naruto ha tenido últimamente varias misiones y no ha descansado mucho. Como sea, tendré que hacerle una revisión más profunda, Gaara-Kun. Hacer un diagnostico en este momento no es posible.

Gaara se cruzó de piernas, altanero. La Hokage no había negado que el rubio pudiera estar embarazado, solamente había evadido la pregunta. Pero sus gestos le decían que tanto Tsunade como su ayudante sabían que era lo que le ocurría al rubio. La vieja era un hueso duro de roer y sacarle esa información no sería sencillo, pero él estaba preocupado por Naruto y no saldría de ahí sin obtener las respuestas que deseaba.

—Temari le ha hecho un chequeo, ha escuchado un _latido _y sentido una energía que no proviene de él. Y por tu cara deduzco Hokage-Dono*, que sabes algo.

La hokage se mordió el labio inferior. Naruto embarazado. Apostaba su puesto a que era cosa del Uchiha. Le había advertido a Naruto sobre él en cuanto llegó con su grupo a la villa. Ella había deseado juzgarlo, pero Naruto, siempre defendiendo al bastardo, la había convencido de lo contrario. El mundo de Naruto giraba en torno al moreno, y ella sabía que esa lealtad le costaría caro.

Ahora se arrepentía tanto de haberle cumplido su deseo al niño.

—Como te he dicho, Gaara-Kun, No sé qué…

— ¡Me vas a decir que es lo que le pasa! —Gritó el más joven, perdiendo los estribos—. Sus conductos de chakra están al borde del colapso, apenas y tuvo energía suficiente para llegar conmigo, ha caído inconsciente y no ha despertado por mucho que Temari lo intentó. Soy el Kazekage y no toleraré este trato.

La mujer mayor se inclinó sobre su escritorio, entrelazando las manos, analizando profundamente al jovencito.

—No es tu asunto, Gaara-Kun.

—Yo decido si es mi asunto o no lo es, y más si se trata de Naruto.

Algo parecido a una sonrisa se formo en los labios de la rubia Hokage.

—Shizune —Llamó, sin desviar la vista del muchacho—. Trae el expediente de Naruto, por favor.

—Enseguida, Tsunade-Sama.

—No es necesario decirte Gaara-Kun, que esta información es sumamente confidencial y no debe salir de este cuarto.

—Tiene mi palabra Tsunade-Hime, y también tenga por seguro que le ayudare en lo que esté en mi mano. Ahora dígame, ¿Qué es lo que le sucede a Naruto? —El joven Kazekage preguntó.

—Se trata de Kyūbi —Shizune mencionó, mientras le entregaba los papeles pedidos a la rubia y esta a su vez se los tendía a Gaara.

Este los tomó, comenzando a leer con rapidez, deteniéndose por momentos cuando la lectura se hacía más compleja para su conocimiento. Gaara, al contrario de Naruto, cuya naturaleza fue escondida por mucho tiempo, había sabido desde siempre que él era un Jinchūriki y había estudiado a los Bijūs, así que estaba bastante familiarizado con la complicada relación que ambos tenían.

Cuando terminó, se volvió sorprendido hacia Tsunade.

— ¿Es esto posible?

—Tal parece que si —Suspiro la rubia con pesadez—. He estado investigando desde que Naruto comenzó a presentar síntomas muy peculiares, no he encontrado que algo así haya sido documentado jamás. Pero lo que es seguro es que el Zorro, por medio del sello ha formado una suerte de simbiosis con Naruto y ha hecho modificaciones en su cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué, Kyūbi no Youko haría una cosa así? ¿Y por qué esperar tanto tiempo? Si esto es cierto, el zorro pudo haberlo hecho desde hace años.

Tsunade no puedo evitar suspirar de nuevo, esa cuestión llevaba carcomiéndole la cabeza todo ese tiempo

—No lo sé, Gaara-Kun, no sé por qué ha esperado hasta este momento. Tal vez tenga que ver con motivos hormonales de la adolescencia, o quizá haya sido una condición que Naruto fuera, ehh… sexualmente activo. Tampoco entiendo el motivo, pero sea lo que sea que la bestia esté planeando, no será nada bueno.

Gaara se llevó la mano al mentón mientras su mente comenzaba a barajar diversas posibilidades, pero primero tenían que asegurarse de que Naruto se encontrará bien, y luego pensarían que hacer a continuación.

—Naruto esta embarazado Tsunade-Sama, eso es casi seguro, ¿Qué piensa hacer?

La rubia se levantó de su asiento, se encamino hacia la ventana para sentir la brisa de la mañana, mirando el monte Hokage. No le gustaba el camino que había tomado la conversación, pero las posibilidades para Naruto y su bebé no eran las mejores, y ella como medico tenía que ver todo el panorama, tal vez lo mejor para todos sea terminar con ello.

—Tal vez deberíamos… interrumpir el embarazo.

Se volvió solo para recibir la dura mirada aguamarina. Las facciones del pelirrojo duras de tensión.

—Hokage-Dono, ¿Me estás hablando de un aborto*?

Tampoco es que fuera la posibilidad favorita de Tsunade. Pero Gaara, al no ser médico, no tenía ni idea de todas las cosas que podían salir _mal_. De todo el riesgo que corría el bebé que Naruto llevaba en las entrañas y, sobre todo, el alto riesgo para Naruto.

—No sabemos siquiera si este embarazo puede llegar a término. El cuerpo de Naruto puede rechazarlo en cualquier momento. Tú mismo has dicho que sus canales de chakra son inestables, ¿Qué pasa si se rompen por completo? Aún si ambos logran sobrevivir los nueve meses, eso no nos garantiza que Naruto pueda resistir el parto, si es que puede tener uno. O que el niño nazca _vivo_, ya no digamos sano_._

—No lograras que Naruto acepte un aborto.

—Naruto es menor de edad, no necesito su consentimiento.

— ¿Y estas bien con eso? —Preguntó inteligentemente.

Tsunade se llevó la mano a la nariz, masajeándose el tabique con cansancio.

—Si Naruto sigue adelante con ello y el consejo lo descubre, pueden obligarlo. En ese caso ellos no pensaran en las decisiones de Naruto —La tristeza en la cara de Tsunade era evidente.

—Habrás pensado en algo, una solución.

Tsunade negó con la cabeza, pesarosa.

—No me creo que lo vayas a dejar así, ¡Se trata de Naruto!

—Puedo intentar mandarlo a una larga misión. A un lugar aislado donde pudiera descansar y tratar de llevar adelante el embarazo.

—Eso suena bien.

—No es tan fácil, Gaara-Kun —Tsunade respondió seria—. No puedo mandarlo a una misión ficticia, o los ancianos sospecharán. Naruto necesita cuidados especiales, los cuidados que solamente un ninja-medico podría proporcionarle, y que esté lo suficientemente capacitado para actuar en caso de una emergencia.

Gaara sopesó las palabras de la rubia, una idea formándose en su mente.

—Yo puedo hacerlo. Yo puedo protegerlo.

—Gaara-Kun, eso no es…

— Piénselo, Tsunade-Sama. En mi visita anterior hablamos acerca de la posibilidad de estrechar lazos entre nuestras villas mandando un embajador de cada una por un periodo de tiempo, ese embajador puede ser Naruto. En Suna, nuestros ninjas-médicos se pueden encargar de Naruto, Temari misma lo haría si le da instrucciones.

La idea no le pareció tan descabellada a Tsunade, el consejo estaba tan desesperado por deshacerse de Naruto que no le pondrían trabas para ello.

—Tal vez —Respondió, mirando el reloj—, estamos a tiempo para llegar a la reunión con esos vejestorios. Si tu propuesta es aprobada, llévate a Naruto esta misma tarde. Temari estará yendo y viniendo como ha estado haciendo este tiempo y yo le iré dando instrucciones mientras el embarazo se desarrolla.

Gaara se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

—Te he dado mi palabra y pienso cumplirla, Hokage-Dono.

—Estoy segura que lo harás.

Apenas iba abriendo la puerta cuando se topó con verde musgo.

El equipo de Gai venia llegando de una misión que se había alargado por tres semanas, así que se encontraban cansados y ansiosos por entregar su reporte.

— ¡Ah, Kazekage-Sama! —Gai estrechó con fuerzas la mano del joven— ¡Es un honor volver a verte!

Intentando –sin muchos resultados– ser educado, Gaara intentó quitar la mano que estaba siendo aplastada por la de Maito.

—Eh, si me disculpan, me tengo que retirar.

— Gai —Tsunade que venía saliendo detrás de Gaara, salvó al hombre de morir aplastado por arena—. Entrégale el reporte a Shizune. Gaara-Kun y yo llevamos un poco de prisa.

— ¡Enseguida, Hokage-Sama! —El eterno rival de Kakashi hizo un saludo militar a su dirigente y se volvió a su grupo— ¡Andando muchachos, que se note el poder de su juventud!

— ¡Entendido, Gai-Sensei! —Rock Lee, a quien parecía que jamás se le acababan las energías, de inmediato acotó la orden de su maestro.

—Con su permiso —Murmuró el Kazekage comenzando a moverse.

— ¡Gaara-Sama! —Lee se acercó al pelirrojo en un intento de hacerle platica, sonriendo levemente— Tanto tiempo sin verte.

El mencionado, hizo un alto al oír el saludo del moreno, Lee también era su amigo y cuando había llegado a Konoha le extrañó no verlo.

— Si —Contestó—. Por lo que veo, estabas en una misión, espero que haya salido bien.

— Sin duda, Gaara-Sama —Lee sonrió brillantemente— Y, si tienes algo de tiempo, me gustaría platicarte todos los detalles. Claro, si es que…

—Lo siento, Lee —Interrumpió de inmediato—. Llevó algo de prisa y tengo planes de marcharme esta misma tarde, otra vez será.

La sonrisa titubeó un poco en el rostro del experto en Taijutsu.

—Por supuesto, Gaara-Sama. En otra ocasión.

—Bien. Tsunade-Hime, por favor —Urgió al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar de nuevo.

Mientras ambos dirigentes desaparecían por los pasillos. Maito Gai palmeó el hombro de su más querido alumno.

—No te rindas, Lee. Tu estrategia siempre ha sido no rendirte.

El jovencito sonrió mientras bajaba la mirada.

—Si, Gai-Sensei.

—

—

_Oscuridad._

_Todo era sombrío y húmedo. Con un ambiente asfixiante y pesado que le impedía respirar._

_Naruto se encontraba de nuevo frente a la jaula que mantenía recluido al poderoso __Kyūbi no Youko._

—_Ne, mocoso —La bestia le llamó— ¿Estas feliz ahora?_

_Naruto no respondió._

—_Pobre, patético mocoso. Dime ¿Deseas Venganza? Libera el sello y todo mi poder será tuyo. Ese Uchiha no volverá a humillarte como lo ha hecho._

—_No liberaré el sello —Dijo mecánicamente. _

— _¿Y la criatura que crece dentro de ti? Sin mi chakra ambos morirán._

—_No necesito tu ayuda. Ya me las arreglaré —Se llevó la mano al vientre, rabioso por la amenaza._

_El Zorro sonrió malignamente, enseñando agresivo las interminables filas de colmillos._

—_Sabes que eso no es cierto, mocoso. Tú no puedes hacer nada por ti mismo. Necesitas mi poder._

_Intentó salir de la jaula que lo aprisionaba, encontrándose que la resistencia de Naruto aún era suficiente para tenerlo encerrado ahí._

— _Márchate —Gruñó—, ya vendrás a mí. Cuando la carga sea demasiada para soportarla, tú vendrás a mí._

—_No liberaré el sello —El rubio repitió, mientras le daba la espalda al demonio._

_Cuando el Zorro se quedó solo, una carcajada insana resonó entre las paredes húmedas y oscuras de dentro de Naruto._

—_Dentro de poco niño, no será necesario que tú liberes el sello. Porque yo voy a romperlo._

—

—

Cuando Naruto despertó ya era media tarde.

Se quedo tendido, mirando el techo que no conocía. Recordando levemente haber salido de su departamento, en un intento fútil de huir de su pena, en busca de una persona.

Naruto cerró los ojos, estaba rendido, decepcionado y _tan _cansado. Quería que solamente, por una vez, alguien le ayudara con su carga. Que alguien viese más allá de las sonrisas falsas. Que alguien, por una única vez, lo salvara a él.

— Naruto —Gaara entró a la habitación, notando que el rubio estaba despierto— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien —Murmuró con la voz ronca— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Te desmayaste apenas llegaste aquí.

—Ya veo —Comenzó a levantarse, sin mirar a su amigo—. Será mejor que me vaya, gracias por todo Gaara.

— No lo creo, tienes ahora mismo una cita con la Hokage, ella va a revisar tu embarazo.

Naruto palideció de pronto. Teniendo que volver a sentarse.

—¿Cómo es que…

—Temari lo ha descubierto. He ido con la vieja y le he explicado la situación.

—No —Dijo incrédulo—. Gaara, dime que no es cierto, Tsunade-Obaachan no puede saberlo.

—Naruto, se razonable. No puedes esperar que la Hokage no sepa sobre tu estado. Es mejor así, créeme.

El rubio bajo el cabeza, rendido.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

El pelirrojo se sentó en el suelo, a su lado.

—Dime, Naruto ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

—No lo sé en realidad.

Aún estaba demasiado confundido, su mente en un caos total que no le permitía ver más allá de su dolor.

—Una cosa es segura, Naruto. No puedes quedarte en Konoha, es peligroso para ti y la criatura. Como he dicho, he ido a hablar con la vieja y hemos dado con una solución provisional, que te vayas conmigo a Suna, en calidad de embajador. Es una misión en realidad, así que —Gaara titubeó un poco, temiendo hacer la pregunta— ¿Hay… Hay alguien a quien quieras avisar?

—No —Dijo inmediatamente, con un rictus que se debatía entre la pena y la rabia—. No hay nadie.

El mayor supuso, desde que Naruto había aparecido en su departamento al borde de la inconsciencia, que algo verdaderamente grande le había empujado a buscarlo, y ahora su sospecha se confirmaba. En esta simple oración, Gaara supo que algo estaba roto dentro de Naruto, y que difícilmente tenía remedio.

—Solo soy yo, Gaara. Como siempre ha sido —Naruto sentenció.

El pelirrojo tomó la mano del rubio, en un gesto espontaneo e inusual.

—No estás solo, Naruto —Anunció con un fervor nada propio del siempre lejano y frio Kazekage.

Naruto parpadeó confuso, apretando luego la mano contraria en respuesta.

Abochornado por su repentina efusividad, Gaara se levantó y empezó a salir del cuarto.

—Vámonos —Proclamó con voz de mando, tratando de borrar el repentino sonrojo.

E_res el único que entiende el dolor de Gaara._ _Y Gaara entiende tu dolor._

Con las palabras que algún día le dedicó la anciana Chiyo presentes en su mente. Naruto obedeció.

Ahora ya no estaba solo.

—

—

—Quítate la camisa y siéntate, Naruto.

— Si, Tsunade-Obaachan.

Naruto evitaba tener contacto visual con ella, esperando el sermón y la decepción de aquella mujer a la que él admiraba tanto.

La kunoichi observó lo pasivo que se encontraba Naruto y sonriéndole cálidamente le revolvió el pelo rubio.

—No estoy molesta, Naruto. Voy a hacer todo lo posible por que las cosas salgan bien ¿vale?

La sonrisa brillante del rubio fue su respuesta.

—Si `ttebayo

—Ahora espérame aquí un momento, necesito el ecograma. Supongo que lo recuerdas ¿verdad?

Naruto enrojeció rápidamente al recordar ese episodio.

— ¡Tsunade-Obaachan! —Gritó mientras Tsunade reprimía la risa y salía del cuarto de revisiones.

Instantes después, la puerta se abrió.

—Has sido rápida, Tsunade-Obaachan.

—Naruto.

El llamado de la voz femenina le heló la sangre.

—Sakura-Chan.

Intento componer una sonrisa, fallando estrepitosamente. No había visto a Sakura desde que eso había sucedido. Supuso que estaba ahí porque Tsunade se lo había solicitado. Después de todo, la rubia no estaba al tanto de la experiencia que Sakura y Naruto habían tenido en relación al último de los Uchiha.

Sakura parecía tranquila, se acerco a Naruto y posó la mano sobre su vientre plano.

—Puedo sentirlo — Musitó maravillada—. Tu bebé, Naruto.

— Sakura-Chan… yo, lo siento.

Haruno negó lentamente con la cabeza, la comprensión brillando en sus ojos verdes.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? Ambos sabíamos que esto iba a acabar mal. Y me parece que te has llevado la peor parte, porque tú amas profundamente a Sasuke ¿Cierto?

Naruto no se molestó en responder a esa cuestión.

—Tú me ayudaste siempre, incluso cuando mi capricho de tener a Sasuke se convirtió en una obsesión, lo sacrificaste todo —Sakura continuó—. Ahora ya no estoy ciega en un amor infantil e idealizado, es ahora mi turno de ayudarte y eso es lo que voy a hacer; ayudar a mi mejor amigo.

La muchacha le sonrió ampliamente al rubio que devolvió la sonrisa.

—Gracias, Sakura-Chan.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Naruto.

Cuando Tsunade llegó y encontró a Naruto más tranquilo, supo que la idea de llamar a Sakura había sido buena. Entre ambas comenzaron a hacer un expediente que Temari pudiera llevarse y darle un estricto seguimiento a Naruto.

—Mira, Naruto. Te presento a tu bebé.

Apenas y pudo observar la figurilla, tan pequeñita que apenas iba tomando la forma de un humano, a través del llanto. Oyendo por primera vez su corazón latir.

—Su pulso es fuerte y se desarrolla normalmente — Sakura, al igual que Tsunade, estaban atónitas al ver como aquel pequeño vestigio de capullo que había estado ahí alguna vez, había madurado al grado de poder engendrar una vida.

Un suspiro profundo salió de los labios del gennin.

_Tú no puedes hacer nada por ti mismo. Necesitas mi poder._

"No necesito nada de ti" Pensó ferozmente "Ni de ti ni de nadie"

Mientras se vestía, Tsunade notó la ausencia del colgante que alguna vez le perteneció al Primero. Frunciendo el entrecejo y la molestia reflejándose en su rostro.

Naruto, notando la penetrante mirada de almendra, se apresuro a decir.

—Tsunade-Obaachan, yo… lo he dejado… donde

— ¿Quién es el padre de este bebé, Naruto?—Demandó, sabiendo que no iba a decirle la verdad y que eran pocas las situaciones que harían que Naruto dejara ese colgante olvidado.

La Hokage estaba, tan segura como que estaba ahí parada, qué Uchiha Sasuke tenía algo que ver con el estado deprimido del rubio, con qué le haya ocultado sobre su embarazo, con el colgante extraviado. Y si sus sospechas eran ciertas, ella iba a hacer algo más que solamente encerrarlo como había sido su primera intención.

—No hay tal. Solo somos él y yo—Aseguró mientras se llevaba la mano al vientre—. No hay nadie más, Tsunade-Obaachan.

—Se que se trata de Sasuke, Naruto. Ocultármelo no servirá de nada.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa amarga y salió del cuarto, Gaara lo esperaba para marchar a Suna antes del atardecer.

—Me has preguntado por el padre, Tsunade-Obaachan, y yo te he dicho que no hay tal —Se dio la vuelta antes de cruzar el umbral para despedirse de ambas kunoichis—, Sasuke solamente ha puesto el semen. Solo eso, nada más.

—

—

Empacó las pocas cosas que realmente significaron algo para él, metiéndolas sin ninguna prisa a su mochila. Cabiéndole la vida en una bolsa.

Ahora ya sabía dónde se encontraba Sasuke mientras él lo esperaba con el alma en un hilo y el corazón en la mano. Se había marchado de misión esa misma noche y no volvería hasta pasados cuatro días.

Se despidió de sus amigos, aludiendo la misión a Suna, tal vez mas tarde le permitiría a Sakura-chan que les dijera el verdadero motivo de su marcha.

Deseó tener la fortaleza para entrar a la casa Uchiha y buscar su tan preciado colgante, pero al final no pudo. A cambio, Sai le prometió ir a buscarlo en cuanto tuviera tiempo.

Salió y no se molesto en echar llave. Tal vez ya no regresaría a ese lugar.

Paseó por las calles en un último, silencioso adiós.

Gaara y Temari lo esperaban ya, el Kazekage se había encargado de comprar un carruaje para el transporte de Naruto, con un embarazo de alto riesgo como el suyo, un viaje estaba contraindicado, pero no tenían otra opción. De modo que, aunque el viaje seria más largo, era mejor hacerlo de la manera más cómoda para él.

Se detuvo un minuto antes de salir por las enormes puertas de la villa. De repente se había acordado de cuando salió de viaje de entrenamiento con Jiraiya.

Pero las cosas eran tan diferentes de aquella ocasión. Cuando había salido lleno de esperanzas y sueños. Cuando había salido con la frente en alto y la certeza de que llegaría a ser uno de los mejores shinobis y al fin seria reconocido.

_Mirenme, por favor. _Había dicho, mirando el monte Hokage.

Se ajustó la capa que llevaba y se cubrió el rostro. Y ahora estaba ahí, huyendo como un cobarde.

—Naruto —Gaara le llamó, poniendo fin a sus lúgubres pensamientos, ofreciéndole la mano—. Vámonos

—Si

Naruto dio un paso fuera de la aldea

—

**TBC**

—

**

* * *

**

—

_**Las divagaciones de K-RO**_

_***Genesis. **__Es, por supuesto, el primer libro de la Biblia, perteneciente al Antiguo Testamento (Y, dicho sea de paso, la parte más interesante; que el Nuevo Testamento es como un mazazo en la cabeza) pero no lo estoy tomando de ahí. Génesis es una palabra de origen griego que significa __**El comienzo**__ y así es como la interpreté. __**Éxodo **__Es también parte del Antiguo Testamento, abarca la salida del pueblo judío de Egipto, a través de su huida y la búsqueda de la Tierra Prometida. Éxodo también es una palabra Griega que viene a significar __**Partida **__o __**Salida**__._

_***Ichibi. **__Literalmente __**una cola**__, nos referimos, por supuesto, a Shukaku. Gaa-Chan padece insomnio y no tiene —casi— nada que ver con el mapache, pero díganme, después de tantos años ¿esperan que la criatura duerma como bebé? (mal ejemplo, que los bebés despiertan cada tres horas)._

_* _**_Doki doki._**_ Onomatopeya japonesa para el latido del corazón (En español, dicha onomatopeya es __**lub-dub**__). Aquí he incurrido en un error; el corazón comienza a latir a la 3° semana. El latido fetal puede ser visto en la ecografía a partir de -tengo yo entendido- la 8° semana (mas seguramente, a partir de la 10°-12° semana) y se ausculta con el estetoscopio a partir de la semana 18, Naruto según mis cálculos, se encuentra entre la semana 10 u 11, por lo tanto, aún no pude ser escuchado más que en una ecografía. Temari ha moldeado algo de chakra para poder enfocar su audición hacia un punto en específico, lo que no sé es si eso puede ser acorde con el mundo de Kishimoto. Aquí me he puesto a Temari como ninja-medico (aunque creo que ella no tuvo ese entrenamiento) pero como cada equipo necesita un nin-medic en su grupo y a Kishimoto le gusta tener a las chicas como medico (Tsunade, Rin, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, etc etc) me pareció más coherente._

_***Dono. **__Es una manera muy respetuosa de dirigirse a alguien muy importante. Sandaime Hokage se dirigía al padre de Gaara como __**Kazekage-Dono**__, Gaara ha usado el sufijo para recordarle a Tsunade que ambos son del mismo rango y que merece explicaciones. La conversación Tsunade-Gaara me ha costado un montón, quería que quedara educada, pero hostil y como las relaciones diplomáticas jamás fueron mi fuerte (por eso nunca conservo a los amigos) no sé si proyecte lo que quería._

_*****__**Aborto**__ (del latín _abortus_ o _aborsus_, de _aborior_, "_contrario a orior_", "_contrario a nacer_") es la interrupción del desarrollo del feto durante el embarazo, antes de que éste haya alcanzado las 20 semanas_. _**El aborto terapéutico.**__ Es aquel inducido por razones médicas. Las razones por las que se puede terminar un embarazo son —que yo sepa — tres. __**A)**__ cuando el embarazo pone en riesgo la vida de la madre o cuando el feto presenta alguna enfermedad congénita grave. __**B**__) Cuando el embarazo es producto de una violación. __**C**__) cuando la madre es menor de edad. Estas condiciones pueden ser más o menos según la legislación de cada país (como por ejemplo, la salud mental de la madre o su condición socioeconómica), y por supuesto, existen países donde el aborto No está permitido en ningún caso (Me parece que Chile y El Salvador). El método de aborto terapéutico que más se practica entre las 8 y las 12 semanas de gestación implica la dilatación del cuello uterino y extracción de los contenidos del útero, succionando las paredes internas del mismo. Por favor, no confundir con __**Aborto criminal **__que es provocado sin razones de salud ni en la madre ni el producto (y estoy segura que más de alguien habrá visto fotografías que circulan por Internet que son un tanto cuanto un poco… Dantescas). Como Naruto cumple dos (y según Tsunade, las tres) condiciones, es que la Hokage ha sugerido la idea._

_Me estoy dando cuenta de que tiendo a ser muy repetitiva, y aunque a mí me está gustando como ha quedao, tal vez resulta cansado o hasta fastidioso leerlo, decidme por favor que opinan al respecto._

_La trama también me está costando trabajo, Uzumaki Naruto __**no**__ es una nena desvalida que vaya a llorar en un rincón por que el pseudo-príncipe azul le ha dejado, lastimosamente, me está pareciendo que eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo._

_He estado pensando (muy seriamente, por cierto) en conseguirme un Beta, no obstante, las dos (quizá tres) personas que me gustarían que fuesen mi Beta están tan o más ocupadas que yo, y si de por si me cuesta trabajo encontrar un chance para escribir, eso retrasaría todavía más los capis (vaya, que si me dedicara a esto, seria la pesadilla de cualquier editor), así que no termino de decidirme con ello. Mi ortografía a lo mejor y no es tan mala (Dios bendiga al Word), aunque me da cosa usar los punto y coma __**[;]**__ porque cada vez que me parece que va en alguna parte, termino mas enredada que en un principio._

_Pero estoy divagando._

_En lo que estaba, mi ortografía quizás no sea el problema, pero tal vez necesito ayuda con la trama, que no quiero acabar convirtiendo a Naruto en la casta doncella de la que estoy hablando siempre. Con Sasuke (el bastardo arrogante) no tengo problema, de por si me proyecto con el tipo…_

_¡Ahh, estoy tan cansada! Me he cambiado de recamara (veamos si el cambio de ambiente ayuda en algo a mi escasa vena creativa) y jamás pensé que tuviera tantas mugres por aquí, y luego me quejo de que tengo pocas cosas, lo recordare para la referencia futura._

_Hablando de mi vena creativa, como que la mía no me ayuda la gran cosa. Cuando tengo oportunidad de escribir, no llego a ningún lado. Y cuando estoy haciendo algo importante, me llegan las ideas y no puedo interrumpir lo que estoy haciendo. Al final, termino olvidándolas y dándome de topes contra el teclado (a que les ha pasado ¿Verdad?)_

_Pero estoy divagando (de nuevo)_

_Bueno, me despido, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

_**K-RO**_

_**Algún día el Yaoi dominará el mundo… O lo haré yo. Lo que suceda primero.**_


	3. Pequeña Perdedora

_Estoy muy sorprendida (gratamente, debo añadir) de la aceptación y las felicitaciones que ha tenido mi fic (incluso me han llamado culta! XD). Sinceramente, pensé que pasaría sin pena ni gloria entre los incontables fics con la misma temática (Naruto embarazado, huyendo de Sasuke al lado de Gaara, etc. etc.) Os lo agradezco profundamente y espero poder cumplir con sus expectativas. También por ahí he sido recomendada en el foro de LMF (saluditos al Staff de LMF, siéntanse libres de comentar mis historias por aquellos lares; hacerme ver mis errores me ayuda a crecer como escritora [por mucho que le diga a mi hermano "al fin que el talento me sobra" sé muy bien que no es así]) por __**Axia-San**__, chica debería contratarte como mi representante XD._

_Este capi estuvo algo atorado un tiempo; mis exámenes semestrales han sido un desastre… mi examen de cardio[logía] fue un asco (¿Quién necesita saber cómo funciona el corazón, después de todo? XD) afortunadamente, de alguna forma extraña, logré aprobarlo, pero me dejó sin tiempo ni energía para nada más, luego mis musas se largaron a Cancún (con vacaciones pagadas, seguramente) y por supuesto, continuarlo de esta forma haría que ni ustedes, amados lectores; ni yo, escritora frustrada estuviésemos satisfechos_

_En fin, agradezco sus reviews y disfruten el capitulo__._

—

_

* * *

_

**Happy Ends**

**Capítulo III**

**Pequeña perdedora**

—

_Dime entonces, pequeña perdedora_

_Si tú salvas al mundo…_

_¿A ti quien te salvará?_

—

—

Senju Tsunade-Hime; la nieta del Primer Hokage; uno de los legendarios _Sannin_; ninja medico reconocido y actualmente Quinto Hokage de la Villa de la Hoja; era una mujer acostumbrada a perder.

Perder las apuestas.

Perder los sorteos.

Perder a la gente que amaba.

Alguna vez, cuando era una joven Gennin de pocas tetas; su maestro les había hablado a ella y a su equipo acerca de _Touka Koukan._* La ley de los estados equivalentes.

_Nada proviene de la nada, debe haber equilibrio en el mundo. Para obtener algo, debes pagar con algo del mismo valor._

Y ahí estaba; tan real, palpable y tangible como cuando; joven e ingenua, la oyó por primera vez y la tachó de palabrería insulsa.

La guerra había peleado*, su enemigo había vencido. Había matado a quien debía y destruido lo que era necesario.

Y Nawaki había muerto en esa guerra; su pequeño y adorado hermano; su mundo se había quebrado con su perdida.

Y se prometió hacerse más fuerte; estudió el cuerpo humano y la forma de sanarlo en pos de no volver a perder a nadie nunca más. Ese conocimiento la hizo salvar cientos de vida. Pero no sirvieron de nada cuando la persona que amó murió entre sus brazos.

Había salvado al mundo; pero nadie había podido ayudarla a ella.

Ahora otra persona preciada se iba de su lado.

Cerró los ojos con dolor y se volvió a tomar la pequeña botella de licor que había tomado de la cava.

—Tsunade-Sama, no debería beber a esta hora, aún hay mucho trabajo por hacer —Se quejó su ayudante, mientras tomaba la botella y la colocaba en otro sitio lejos del alcance de la rubia.

Tsunade se puso de pie y miró por la ventana el paisaje que se le ofrecía; la villa de la Hoja parecía exactamente la misma. Sin embargo, para ella ya nada era igual.

—Naruto se ha marchado. Y al final; de nuevo, no he podido hacer nada.

Shizune; sabiendo los sentimientos de su mentora; se quedó callada, ambas mirando el horizonte.

—

—

_Sucedió justo después del encuentro con Orochimaru, cuando vieron por primera vez a Sasuke. La enorme facilidad que tuvo el demonio para posesionarse del cuerpo del rubio alarmaba enormemente al montón de viejos; pidiendo de inmediato un chequeo exhaustivo del sello, tratando de encontrar alguna explicación._

_Naruto no había estado nada de acuerdo; sintiéndose como una cobaya de laboratorio. Él no tenía tiempo que perder encerrado entre aquellas paredes blancas y esa gente que no tenía nada que ver con él, pero que se creían con el poder suficiente para decidir sobre su vida._

_Al final, ni todos sus berrinches ni todos los peros que Tsunade puso pudieron hacer algo para impedirlo._

_Nada reveló alguna anormalidad en el organismo de Naruto; todo parecía funcionar de manera correcta cuando; palpando el estomago del rubio, Shizune se encontró con algo pequeño; una protuberancia apenas perceptible haciendo presión, rodeado de pequeños hilos de chakra, tan finos como la trama de una telaraña._

_Algo dentro de la joven ninja le dijo que ese pequeño descubrimiento traería grandes consecuencias._

—

—

_Naruto se recostó por enésima vez en aquella fría cama de exploración, llevaba ya varios días encerrado en ese consultorio-aula donde Tsunade daba clases a Sakura-Chan y los otros nin-medics a su cargo._

_Resopló, frustrado; su salud era perfecta, podría estar comiendo su bien amado ramen o entrenando, en lugar de perder su tiempo en ese sitio._

_Tsunade apareció; junto a ella, Shizune llevaba a rastras un extraño aparato de televisión posado en una mesa con ruedas._

—_Quítate la ropa, Naruto._

— _¡Eh! ¡Ni hablar! Tsunade-Obaachan pervertida._

_Un golpe seco aterrizó sobre la rubia cabeza y una furiosa Tsunade le gritó._

— _¿Pervertida? Niñato sinvergüenza ¿Tienes el descaro de llamarme así, con técnicas idiotas como las tuyas? Quítate la camisa, tengo que revisarte._

_Refunfuñando infantilmente, Naruto obedeció._

_Tomando un tubo que contenía gel, Tsunade lo untó en el vientre del rubio, tomando luego un pequeño aparato extraño y deslizándolo por su estomago; apareciendo en la pantalla varias imágenes irregulares que el rubio no entendía, aunque Shizune y Tsunade de pronto estuvieron muy interesadas en ver la pantalla._

— _Tsunade-Obaachan ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?_

_Ignorando al joven Gennin, Tsunade se encontraba muy seria, analizando las imágenes que obtenían al mover el transductor del ultrasonido de un lado hacia otro._

_Una masa de tejido, pequeña y redonda, apenas más grande que una nuez se apreciaba en el monitor._

— _¿Es esto, Shizune?_

—_Si, Tsunade-Sama._

_La rubia Hokage retiró el aparato del cuerpo de Naruto, diversas posibilidades barajándose en su mente, cada cual peor que la anterior._

_¿Qué demonios era eso?_

—_Escucha, Shizune. Antes que cualquier otra cosa, tomemos una biopsia, solo entonces podremos hacer algún diagnostico._

—_Entendido._

—

—

_Había sido un verdadero desastre someter a Naruto. No había parado de gritar y berrear en cuanto se acercó a él llevando una aguja para tomar la muestra. Viéndolo comportarse de esa forma, uno pensaría que se encontraba frente a un niño pequeño y no con un jovencito de quince años._

_Shizune tomó la muestra de tejido que se había extraído de Naruto, poniendo un trozo minúsculo sobre una laminilla y examinándola al microscopio._

_Shizune tardó un minuto en reconocer ese tipo de tejido. Su cerebro no registraba el motivo de la presencia de esa estructura celular. Aún incrédula, se levantó y salió apresuradamente en busca de su jefe._

_Al entrar en su despacho, todavía pálida de la impresión; la joven de pelo negro se quedó callada, no encontrando las palabras exactas para informar a su mentora._

_El repentino silencio en su ayudante no hizo más que aumentar la inquietud en la mujer mayor, pensando en algún pronóstico sombrío; había imaginado todo tipo de probabilidades, alguna infección, parásitos, un quiste, o hasta algún tipo de cáncer._

— _¿Shizune?—Preguntó, con toda la seriedad de la que pudo presumir._

—_Me parece —Shizune comenzó, tomando aire acto seguido, preparándose para soltarlo, sin realmente conseguirlo del todo—. Me parece que es tejido endometrial*._

— _¿Qué?_

—

—

_Después de comprobarlo por sí misma, Tsunade pasó los siguientes días enterrada entre viejos pergaminos, buscando alguna explicación a la situación que tenían entre las manos. Estaba segura que el Zorro tenía que ver con todo esto, su principal prioridad era averiguar el cómo._

—_Aquí no hay nada, Tsunade-Sama —Shizune; tan agotada como ella; tan llena de polvo, cansada y ojerosa como ella; daba la impresión de estar a punto de darse por vencida; sin embargo, tomó otra pila de pergaminos tan añejos que parecían a punto de deshacerse entre sus dedos, comenzando a leer una vez más._

_La rubia tomó otra pequeña botella de sake, acercándose a la escasa luz que la vela podía brindarle; recordando como su maestro solía hacerlo también, mientras le leía a ella y sus compañeros las leyendas de antaño con las que Sarutobi-Sensei había crecido._

_El recuerdo trajo a su mente una idea._

_Arrojó los papeles en su mano y buscó desesperada; sabia que aquel antiquísimo libro tenía que estar ahí._

_Cuando lo localizó; olvidado y cubierto de polvo; manipuló sus hojas, rebuscando un pasaje en especial._

—_Shizune —Le llamó, pasándole el pesado escrito, la joven leyó en voz alta la pequeña leyenda._

"Ono, un habitante de Mino, pasaba las estaciones buscando su ideal de belleza femenina. Una tarde la conoció en un vasto páramo y se casó con ella. Simultáneamente con el nacimiento de su hijo, Ono adquirió un cachorro de perro y a medida que crecía se volvía más y más hostil con la mujer del páramo. Ella suplicó a su esposo a que lo matara, pero él se negó. Un día el perro la atacó con tanta furia que ella perdió el coraje, se convirtió en un zorro, saltó el cerco y huyó.

"Tú puedes ser un zorro", Ono le respondía, "pero eres la madre de mi hijo y yo te amo. Regresa cuando puedas; tú siempre serás bienvenida".

Así cada tarde ella se escabulliría a la casa y dormía en sus brazos."*

_Cuando terminó, ninguna dijo una sola palabra, ambas sumergidas en sus pensamientos. _

_Con una sonrisa nerviosa; Shizune comentó._

—_Tsu-Tsunade-Sama. Esto…_

_La rubia, cuyos rasgos duros y tensos le hacían ver tan vieja como era; manifestó con parquedad, mecánicamente, sin expresión alguna, contrario a la desesperación que no podía sacarse del pecho._

— _Jiraiya me explicó, que el sello del cuarto permite que el chakra del Zorro fluya hacia el exterior. Es lógico pensar que, con ello también se traspasen sus instintos básicos y hábitos —Tsunade tomó aire y luego lo dejo salir con brusquedad—. Necesitamos hacer otra revisión, y tal vez una muestra de semen._

—

—

_Naruto apareció; rojo como la grana, en el cuarto de revisión. Callado como jamás había estado en presencia de las mujeres que estaban ahí; entregó a Shizune el envase de plástico que contenía su esperma y se limitó a esperar y desear que ese bochornoso momento pasara pronto. _

_Tsunade y Shizune, ambas pasando por alto la vergüenza del joven Gennin, se limitaron a tomarlo y, después de asegurar que no tardarían y que esperara; salieron de la habitación con rumbo al laboratorio; pusieron en el microscopio el simiente de Naruto y observaron con creciente preocupación._

—_Varios de los Espermatozoos han conservado su membrana y mucho de su citoplasma y, por supuesto; no tienen flagelo —Notificó la morena con voz lúgubre._

_Tsunade suspiró y luego se dirigió de nueva cuenta hacia donde se encontraba el avergonzado muchacho._

—_Dime, Naruto—Anunció nada más llegar— ¿Sabes que es Gametogénesis?_

_El rubio solamente ladeo la cabeza sin comprender._

_La Hokage se dio tiempo de golpear su frente con la palma al ver la ignorancia de Naruto._

_Tomo un plumón y escribió en el pequeño pizarrón que se hallaba en la pared la palabra _Gameto_._

—_Tsunade-Obaachan, ¡No tengo tiempo de jugar*! Necesito encontrar la forma de hacerme fuerte y traer al idiota de Sasuke-Teme de regreso._

_La rubia cerró el puño, dispuesta a golpear de nuevo al niño; pero bajó la mano y dijo con formalidad._

—_Esto es serio, Naruto._

_Y Naruto, al ver que aquello no iba a ser rápido, ni agradable; se dejó caer en una silla, siempre mirando a Tsunade, que después de una significativa pausa, siguió._

—_Los Gametos, Naruto; son los espermatozoides en los muchachos y los óvulos en las chicas._

— _Ah —Naruto asintió, como si lo comprendiera todo ahora; Aunque Tsunade estaba muy segura de que no era así— ¿Are? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo, Tsunade-Obaachan?_

—_Deja de interrumpirme, niño —Tsunade tosió un par de veces y siguió con la explicación—. Los Gametos son células sumamente especializadas; sin embargo, tanto en chicos como en chicas, tuvieron un origen común y pasaron por varios procesos para diferenciarse; lo que quiero decirte es, qué en su forma más primitiva, tanto óvulos como espermatozoides son básicamente muy parecidos._

— _¿Esto tiene que ver con lo Shizune-Oneechan ha encontrado en mi estomago? —Naruto preguntó, aún algo confundido, pero más que nada aprensivo._

—_Si, Naruto. Lo que hemos encontrado en tu vientre es una cápsula de tejido que se encuentra en el útero de las mujeres. Y en tu muestra de esperma, a varios de los espermatozoides con ciertas características._

_Tsunade miró el rostro asustado del chico y luego lo soltó._

—_Lo que pensamos es; que __Kyūbi_ _está preparando tu cuerpo para que seas capaz de engendrar un bebé._

— _¿Qué? —La sonrisa que intentaba ser espontanea se arruinó con el rictus de terror en la cara de Naruto—. Tsunade-Obaachan, yo soy un chico. Los chicos no podemos tener bebés._

—_Naruto…_

— _¡No! Ya bastante tengo con ser tratado como un monstruo, el Kyūbi en persona. Ahora no solo eso, sino que también soy un fenómeno._

_Naruto enterró los dedos en su cabello, mirando el suelo._

—_Naruto-Kun… —Shizune no sabía que decir para animar a Naruto. No había nada que decir en realidad._

— _¿Qué va a pasar ahora, Tsunade-Obaachan? —Preguntó, abatido._

—_Escúchame, Naruto —La mujer mayor tomó el rostro del rubio, obligándolo a confrontarse con ella—. Nadie sabe sobre esto. Y nosotras no se lo diremos a nadie, vamos a trabajar en esto y a encontrarle una solución. Te lo aseguro._

_El rubio no le contestó, irguiéndose en la silla, la determinación volviendo a sus ojos azules._

—_Esto no cambia nada Tsunade-Obaachan, voy a seguir haciéndome más fuerte, para traer a Sasuke a Konoha y que todos reconozcan mi existencia._

_La Hokage y su asistente, no pudieron menos que asombrarse por la enorme fuerza de voluntad del chico. Así que sonriendo le concedió._

—_Bien, no veo motivos por el que no puedas seguir entrenando, no has tenido síntomas de ningún tipo. Aún hacen falta algunos estudios, y estaré revisándote con frecuencia, si sientes que algo no va bien, me lo dices de inmediato. Por lo demás, vete._

—

—

Pero el Zorro era más listo de lo que pensaba; lo descubrió cuando intentó extirpar aquel capullo del cuerpo de Naruto, este estaba fuertemente unido al chakra de ambos; el hacerlo desestabilizaría el sello y ella no estaba dispuesta a jugarse esa carta y poner en riesgo al chico.

Mes tras mes, Naruto fue exhaustivamente revisado. Mes tras mes, no mostraba ninguna diferencia.

Cuando Uchiha regresó a la villa; se vio de pronto con las manos llenas; no confiaba en nadie para revisar a Naruto; así que dejó de hacerlo por un tiempo; confiándose en la, hasta el momento, estable situación. Naruto no se quejó, demasiado centrado en la vuelta de su _amigo_.

El motivo por el que el Zorro había hecho esos cambios en el cuerpo del rubio le comía la cabeza a Tsunade; no era cosa de su instinto, aunque esa había sido su primera hipótesis. El crecimiento no había sido gradual, sino exponencial, a gran velocidad en poco tiempo. Kyūbi No Youko lo había hecho con una causa.

Tsunade no había logrado averiguar las intenciones del Bijū, no había encontrado la forma de ayudar a Naruto.

—Naruto ya debe de estar a medio camino de Suna.

Tsunade se estiró de nuevo y volvió a tomar la botella de Sake.

Esta vez, Shizune no la detuvo.

—

**TBC**

—

_

* * *

_

—

_**Las divagaciones de K-RO **_

_*__**Touka Koukan. **__Si, ya lo sé ¿Qué tiene que ver FMA con Naruto? Lo siento, aún antes de conocer a los —Adorables y ta~an guapos— Hermanos Elric yo ya pregonaba acerca del equilibrio en el mundo (creo que viene de una clase de metodología de la investigación que hablamos de eso). Además, siempre he pensado que la gente que más ha ayudado a otras personas es la que mas sola esta, y Tsunade no es la excepción. Este capítulo es de gran importancia para mí, y Tsunade es mi personaje femenino favorito. __**Pequeña perdedora, **__es la manera que tengo de referirme a mí misma._

_*__**La Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja **__(la llamaron también La Guerra de los Cinco Países)__Me parece que es esa donde Nawaki y Dan mueren (aún no he encontrado el dato especifico, bien podría ser la Segunda, antes de que el Cuarto fuese elegido, porque Sarutobi-Sama aparece por ahí junto al concilio, pero bien podría ser porque el Cuarto andaba por ahí con su equipo [?])._

_*__**El tejido endometrial **__es el que reviste el útero, es una capa gruesa de tejido ricamente irrigado. su función es servir de "lecho" al ovulo fecundado, cuando el ovulo madura y es expulsado de los ovarios, pero no es fecundado, la caída de estrógenos que sigue hace que esta capa se desprenda y sea expulsada del cuerpo, para volver a regenerarse en el siguiente ciclo, este tejido y la consecuente hemorragia dan lugar a la menstruación._

_* __**La leyenda **__que presento aquí, (tomado de una antigua leyenda japonesa del 545) fue sacada directo y sin escalas de __**Wikipedia**__ (XD) según esto; Los kitsune son muy conocidos como amantes, usualmente en historias que involucran un joven varón humano y un kitsune que toma la forma de una mujer humana. Típicamente, el hombre joven desconoce que se casa un zorro, quien se muestra como una esposa devota. Muchas historias presentan a las esposas zorro teniendo hijos. El hombre eventualmente descubre la verdadera identidad del zorro, y la esposa es forzada a dejarlo. Un kitsune puede tomar la forma humana, una habilidad que se aprende a cierta edad —usualmente a los 100 años, aunque otras historias mencionan que a los 50 años— Las formas que puede asumir el kitsune son de mujeres hermosas, chicas jóvenes o de hombres ancianos. Estas formas no estaban limitadas por la edad o por el género del zorro._

_***Gameto **__Para quien no haya entendido la mala broma. Tsunade ha escrito __**Gameto **__Y Naruto ha entendido Game (Juego) y To (A)._

_*__**Gametogénesis **__ Aunque lo que he dicho es cierto, tuve que omitir varios detalles para efecto de trama. Si, Ovulos y Espermatozoides son células muy similares en un principio, luego tienen lugar varios procesos, llamados __**Divisiones meioticas. **__Donde pasan de ser células __**diploides **__(es decir, que tienen 46 cromosomas) a ser células __**haploides **__(con solamente 23, puesto que los otros 23 los dona la célula contraria) las células que serán espermatozoos no tienen citoplasma, el núcleo forma la cabeza y la membrana forma el flagelo; por el contrario, un ovulo es una células mucho más grande y con mas citoplasma. Las diferencias más grandes son; por cada cuatro espermatozoides en la división meiotica se produce solamente un ovulo; el espermatozoide es quien define el sexo del bebé, puesto que el ovulo solamente tiene cromosomas __**X **__y los espermatozoides pueden ser __**X **__o__** Y; **__por último, Mientras los hombres producen esperma de manera regular; las mujeres ya nacemos con todos los óvulos que madurarán (en la segunda división meiotica) a lo largo de nuestra vida (Son alrededor de 5 millones, aunque claro, no todos ellos madurarán)._

_No quise meterme demasiado en detalles, hormonas y eso, ni en clases de genética por que probablemente saldría perdiendo, pero si tienen alguna duda, supongo que pueden mandarme un review e intentaré despejarlas. Al final, esto es ficción, así que síganme el juego._

_*K-RO intenta escribir mientras se atraganta de galletas de chocolate y coca-cola, sabe que luego tendrá que limpiar el desastre que deja a su paso antes de que las hormigas hagan acto de presencia e intenten comerse sus galletas pero no le importa* _

_Bien, este es el capitulo mas "técnico" de todo el fic, algo un poco más confuso y además, no avanzamos nada a la trama. Admitiré que lo escribí más por mi capricho de contestarme de manera más o menos "científica" (que de científica ya no tiene nada, puesto que mi teoría tiene unos cráteres del tamaño de los de la luna) Como fue exactamente que Naru quedó embarazado, recordé muchas de mis clases de embrio[logía] mientras lo escribía. Espero que no haya sido muy aburrido de leer. _

_Naruto me pareció al principio bastante pasivo, pero luego pensé "Probablemente el chico jamás ha estado algo parecido a enfermo [Kyuubi debe ser una gran farmacia], y no sabe nada de medicina, lo que lo hace atenerse a lo que Tsunade y Shizune le digan, es algo un poco lógico que se comporte así" (Si, también llevé "las distintas actitudes de los pacientes ante la enfermedad" en mi clase de psicología)._

_Y —De nuevo— Estoy haciendo unas notas de autora kilométricas, me pregunto si alguna vez me callo._

_Esto es todo. Muchas gracias por leer. La crítica constructiva es bien recibida._


	4. Primera Etapa

**Happy Ends**

**Capítulo IV**

**Primera etapa**

—

_Los amigos no se hacen, se pierden… y cuando lo hacen, una parte de nosotros también muere._

—

—

Había muchas cosas en el mundo que Sai no entendía.

Había leído que la honestidad era un pilar fundamental en las relaciones humanas; pero no entendía como era que Sakura-Fea le daba una paliza cada vez que le llamaba de tal forma.

No entendía; cómo Hokage-Sama se había puesto furiosa, cuando había comentado que para ser tan vieja, se veía muy bien.

Y sobre todo; no entendía como era que Naruto estaba esperando un bebé, tal y como Sakura le había notificado; si el tenia una polla y no una vagina como las chicas.

Tampoco entendía el repentino malestar que parecía aplastarle las costillas y le impedía respirar. Tenía ese molesto sentir desde que Naruto se había despedido de él.

Naruto. Hacía pocos días que se había marchado, y la villa ya le parecía más silenciosa e inactiva que nunca.

Contra toda lógica; a veces se sorprendía a sí mismo estirando el cuello cuando pasaba por el Ichiraku Ramen, tratando de localizar una cabeza dorada; u observando interesado cuando había alguna revuelta en la calle, aguardando a escuchar un alegre y ruidoso _Dattebayo._ Entendía que era completamente absurdo, pero no podía evitarlo, el creer que Naruto aparecería de pronto, todo sonrisas y gritos.

Esperando encontrar el motivo de ese molesto sentir; Sai se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, tal vez en algún libro explicara qué era lo que le sucedía, y sobre todo, la manera de impedirlo.

Buscó en libros sobre relaciones sociales, sin encontrar algo que le sirviera, pasando luego por los de psicología.

Un título le llamó la atención.

_Las etapas del dolor. _Por Elizabeth Kubler Ross.

Bien, si hablaba sobre el dolor; debería estar ahí como era que sentía dolor en el pecho sin estar herido.

_Dolor. (Del lat. dolor, -ōris)._

_1. m. Sensación molesta y aflictiva de una parte del cuerpo por causa interior o exterior._

_2. m. Sentimiento de pena y congoja._

_El dolor expresa un sentimiento de angustia y pena. Se intensifica cuando hay un gran cambio. La psiquiatra Elizabeth Kubler Ross descubrió que cuando hay un gran cambio, las personas pasan por cinco etapas. Estas fueron llamadas "Las cinco etapas del dolor". Que definió de esta manera._

_1.- __**Negación **__Es el ajuste a una dura realidad que se presenta. Negando el hecho, se amortigua el golpe de lo inesperado y terminante. Es una defensa provisoria y pronto será sustituida por una aceptación parcial_

_2.- __**Ira **__La negación es sustituida por la rabia, la envidia y el resentimiento; surgen todos los por qué._ _Es la rebeldía ante lo que no está en nuestras manos, impotencia ante los hechos. La ira se desplaza en todas direcciones, aún injustamente. Se suele quejar por todo; todo está mal y es criticable. Luego puede responder con dolor y lágrimas, culpa o vergüenza._

_3.-__**Negociación **__Ante la dificultad de afrontar la difícil realidad, mas el enojo, surge la fase de intentar llegar a un acuerdo para intentar superar la traumática vivencia._

_4.- __**Depresión **__Cuando no se puede seguir negando la persona se debilita, adelgaza, aparecen otros síntomas y se verá invadida por una profunda tristeza. Es un estado, en general, temporal y preparatorio para la aceptación de la realidad_

_5.- __**Resolución **__Quien ha pasado por las etapas anteriores en las que pudo expresar sus sentimientos -su envidia por los que no sufren este dolor, la ira, la bronca por la pérdida y la depresión- contemplará el próximo devenir con más tranquilidad._

—Que interesante —Sai se dirigió hacia una de las mesas para seguir leyendo.

—

—

Esa misma noche, Sai al fin tuvo el tiempo de escabullirse en el barrio Uchiha e ir a buscar el preciado colgante que había prometido recuperar.

No le preocupaba cruzarse con Sasuke-Kun; tenía entendido que aún estaba de misión. Y si se le cruzaba, tampoco le preocupaba demasiado; así podía decirle una o dos cositas que tenía planeadas desde hace un tiempo.

Sigiloso y ágil; como el excelente shinobi que era, se introdujo en la residencia Uchiha; silencioso como las sombras, aún en la oscuridad no tenía dificultades para orientarse en aquella casa en la que no había estado jamás.

Subió las escaleras entre aquel silencio opresivo, aumentado en aquella casa sin vida; ojeó entre las puertas que se encontraban abiertas; encontrando sin mucho problema la pieza de Sasuke, contrariamente desordenada a la casi obsesiva organización de todo lo demás, y que apestaba a sexo y decepción,

Destacando entre todos aquellos colores oscuros, estaba la ropa de Naruto, desperdigada en el suelo.

Sai la recogió sin prisa, buscando en el suelo el brillo de la joya. Sin encontrarla.

Se dirigió hacia el que suponía era el armario; lo único que encontró ahí era la ropa negra y marcada con el Pai-Pai del clan Uchiha; nada de Naruto.

Sai frunció el ceño al pensar en ello. Era un secreto a voces que Naruto y Sasuke mantenían una clase de relación; también era bien sabido, que Sasuke se acostaba con cualquier guarra que se le cruzara enfrente. Aun así; no encontrar nada que perteneciera al rubio en aquel lugar le extrañaba. Si se suponía que eran amantes no sería raro encontrar alguna muda de ropa o un espacio propio; por el contrario era casi como si en lugar de amantes, fueran solamente compañeros sexuales.

El pensamiento le provocó nauseas al miembro del _Ne._

Registró luego el buró que se encontraba a un lado de la cama, en el primer cajón se encontraban el hitaiate de Naruto y el colgante del Primero.

Sai tomó entre las manos los dos grandes tesoros de Naruto; la prenda que lo identificaba como shinobi de Konoha, y la piedra preciosa que había ganado a Hokage-Sama. Se preguntó que estaban haciendo guardadas en aquel cajón.

—Esto es allanamiento de morada —La voz profunda, grave y molesta llenó toda la recamara. Uchiha Sasuke se hallaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, mirándolo con sus ojos afilados.

El ANBU se incorporó; sonriendo falsamente como todo el tiempo.

—Bien, Podría decirse que sí. Pero este cajón contiene las cosas de Naruto-Kun; por lo tanto le pertenece, y como él me pidió que viniera a buscar algo, eso no es allanamiento ¿No lo crees así, Sasuke-Kun? —Preguntó con genuino interés.

Sasuke apretó los dientes; los músculos de su mandíbula se notaban a través de la piel, pero luego soltó una risa apagada, que cuando murió dejó una expresión de sádica satisfacción, sonriendo levemente.

— ¿Así que ahora ese dobe necesita intermediarios? Si tanto desea recuperar sus cosas, qué venga el mismo ¿Dónde está él? Escondido en su casa, seguramente.

La sonrisa de Sai, que no había cambiado un ápice desde que comenzó la conversación, de pronto cesó, su cara mostrando la sorpresa que sentía.

— ¿No lo sabes?

— ¿Saber el que? —Contestó de mala gana.

—Naruto-Kun se ha marchado. En una misión rumbo a Suna, como embajador de la Hoja; en compañía de Kazekage-Sama.

Por un segundo, un instante; la careta de arrogancia de Uchiha Sasuke fue olvidada; develando una faz de sorpresa y de rabia, el brillo peligroso del Sharingan apareciendo, con su rojo carmesí del color de la sangre; pero solo fue un momento, porque de inmediato volvió a su expresión de estudiada calma.

—No te creo —Escupió.

—No lo hagas —Sai, que también había recuperado su eterna sonrisa, tomó lo que había venido a buscar y se dirigió hacia la ventana.

—Ese imbécil volverá pronto. Hará alguna estupidez y volverá.

Sai ladeó la cabeza, mirando intensamente a Sasuke, de pronto muy interesado.

—Así que tú también estas en la primera etapa.

Y con una suave explosión, entre una nube de humo. Sai desapareció.

—

**TBC**

—

* * *

—

_**Las divagaciones de K-RO**_

_¡Cielos! Creo que es el capitulo que menos me he tardado en escribir, hablar sobre Sasuke debe inspirarme._

_Hablando de Sasuke ¡Por fin ha aparecido! Me sorprende que, siendo mi personaje favorito no ha tenido mucha participación en el fic (y la que ha tenido, no ha sido la mejor, verdaderamente)_

_Sai me ha salido tan… eh, no lo sé; me gusta, pero algo me dice que pudo haber dado más. ¿Qué opinan?_

_Para variar, hare unas notas de autora cortas, así que lo dejare hasta aquí._

_Muchas gracias por leer. La crítica constructiva es bien recibida._

_**K-RO "Algún día el Yaoi dominará el mundo… o lo hare yo. Lo que suceda primero"**_


	5. Un Paso Más

**Happy Ends**

**Capítulo V**

**Un paso más**

—

_Un viaje de mil millas, comienza con el primer paso._

—

—

Un paso más.

Un paso más.

Un paso más lejos de tu villa.

Un paso más lejos de tu sueño.

Un paso más lejos de tu amor.

Naruto seguía moviendo los pies, uno delante del otro, avanzando con lentitud, mecánicamente, sin apartar la mirada del frente. Si volteaba, no estaba del todo seguro de tener la suficiente fuerza para continuar.

Por eso seguía caminando; sintiendo la arena caliente entre los dedos y el viento cálido en su rostro, que revolvía su cabello ya crecido hasta sus hombros y que, sin la protección del hitaiate, caía con pesadez en su frente.

El sol se encontraba justo en su cenit, podía sentir su calor en la coronilla. Enfrente y a los lados, kilómetros y kilómetros de arena hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Llevaban casi una semana de viaje, tres días desde que habían llegado al país del Viento. Naruto se sentía un poco avergonzado de hacer que una persona tan importante como el Kazekage tuviera que ralentizar su viaje sólo para hacérselo más cómodo a él.

No solo se trataba del elegante carruaje que el pelirrojo había insistido en adquirir antes de salir de la Hoja, o por el constante retraso en detenerse en cuanta posada encontraba en el camino para tomar un poco de fresco; también Temari, que lo revisaba constantemente; preguntando si estaba cansado o hambriento; y aunque le avergonzara admitirlo, tenía un mayor apetito y se sentía más agotado que de costumbre desde que el viaje había comenzado. Suponía que el Zorro había cumplido su amenaza de retirarle el apoyo de su chakra, y el constante desgaste de mantener la pequeña vida en su interior le empezaba a pasar factura.

—Naruto —La voz seria de Gaara atrajo su atención, asomando su cabeza pelirroja desde la ventana del carromato—. No deberías caminar, en este calor y esforzándote tanto. No es bueno para ti ni el bebé.

—Lo siento, Gaara —Naruto se levantó el flequillo para sonreírle al pelirrojo—. Es solo que de estar tanto tiempo sentado se me entumen las piernas.

—Naruto…

—_Necesito_ estar ocupado, Gaara —Naruto borró el intento de sonrisa y los ojos azules perdieron su brillo natural.

Necesitaba moverse. Necesitaba la sensación de _avanzar; _que ponía tierra de por medio a sus problemas; y que si bien estos no desaparecerían, por lo menos le darían el tiempo de saber qué hacer para hacerles frente antes de que lo alcanzaran. No tenía la fortaleza para plantarles cara por ahora, pero lo haría.

Gaara intuyó que Naruto verdaderamente necesitaba estar solo; así que ignorando los reclamos agudos y protestas airadas de Temari asintió con la cabeza y concedió.

—Solamente un poco más, Naruto. Cuando paremos a almorzar, te subirás al carruaje aunque tenga que atarte.

La idea de Gaara atrapándolo entre su arena y subiéndolo al coche mientras hacía pataletas le trajo una carcajada pequeña.

Sintiéndose lo suficientemente bien para soltar un pequeño suspiro satisfecho. Naruto dio un paso más.

—

**TBC**

—

**

* * *

**

—

_**Las divagaciones de K-RO**_

_Bien, aunque esta marcado como capitulo 5, no creo que llegue a tal. Me parece más una viñeta dentro del fic antes que un capitulo completo; tanto por la extensión, como por que no le avanzamos nada a la trama (me pregunto cuándo vamos a llegar a Suna) pero ¡No podía sacarme la escena de la cabeza! De hecho; esta es la primera de una serie de viñetas que tengo planes de escribir en este fic, si hasta tienen nombre y todo el rollo._

_Pero estoy divagando._

_Naru está empezando a ser mas Naru (creo) y Gaara… es Gaara; lindo con Naru, pero se hace lo que él dice XD_

_Esto es todo por ahora. Muchas gracias por leer. La crítica constructiva es bien recibida._

_**K-RO **_

"_**Algún día el Yaoi dominará el mundo… o lo hare yo. Lo que suceda primero"**_


	6. 1600

**Happy Ends**

**Capítulo VI**

**1600**

—

_Hajimete kimi to shabereta_

_Boku no kono kotoba de_

—

—

1576…

1577…

Los sonidos constantes de golpes resultaban un poco chocantes entre el silencio usual de un bosque, mientras Rock Lee pateaba sin descanso a un grueso tronco, ya magullado por la fuerza constante del impacto.

1578…

_De una nación aliada de Konoha. Los ninjas de la Arena._

Si tuviera que decir donde había comenzado, seria ahí; en ese momento, herido y sangrando; manchando del rojo intenso el pasto verde; apenas de pie con el dolor punzante recorriéndolo.

1579…

1580…

Sabaku No Gaara.

1581…

Mirándolo intensamente con los penetrantes ojos verdes, que ya no tenían aquel brillo maniaco ni esa sed absurda de sangre.

_Cuando peleamos eras más veloz y ponías más energía en tus ataques._

Reconociendo su fuerza, cuando nunca nadie lo había hecho antes.

1582…

Aunque no pueda usar Ninjustu o Genjutsu, ¡Quiero demostrar que aún así puedo ser un ninja excelente!

1583…

Si llego a los 1600, la próxima vez que lo vea, se lo diré.

1584…

Un gran objetivo, por el qué vale la pena trabajar duro.

Porque yo…

1585…

_Yo lucharé con el_

Mirando su espalda amplia mientras se interponía entre él y el ninja del sonido.

_No puedes hacer nada en tu estado actual. Yo lucharé con él._

Impidiéndole luchar, lastimarse todavía más. Protegiéndolo con la arena, mientras arriesgaba la vida con un enemigo que parecía invencible.

Esforzándose hasta lo inimaginable. Llegando hasta su límite.

Sabaku no Gaara, su apodo no es solo un adorno.

1586…

Qué persona más impresionante.

1587…

Y sin embargo…

_Tengo con Konoha una enorme deuda._

1588…

Gaara lo había hecho por Naruto-Kun. Por los lazos que los unían. A ellos, que cargaban con el mismo pasado.

1589…

La fuerza del golpe disminuyó apenas notablemente. Para luego dar otra patada, haciendo una grieta profunda en la madera.

Un ninja debe ver a través de la decepción.

1590…

Pero él no iba a rendirse. Seguiría trabajando duro, como el perdedor temperamental que era.

1591…

Si llego a los 1600, la próxima vez que lo vea, se lo diré.

1592…

_¿Tú también eh?_

_Igual que Uzumaki Naruto_.

Se lo diré, con un poco de suerte.

La suerte también es parte de la habilidad.

1593…

Para soportar y proteger su camino del shinobi.

— Lee —La voz seria de su compañero de equipo se acercaba mientras continuaba dando puntapiés al tronco sin descanso—. Gai-Sensei y Tenten nos esperan, tenemos una misión.

1594…

Lee asintió, sin interrumpir lo que estaba haciendo, jadeando en busca de aire, sudoroso por el esfuerzo.

1595…

—En un momento, Neji.

Sentía como comenzaba a perder el equilibrio, sus fuerzas comenzando a abandonarlo.

1596…

No ahora que estaba tan cerca.

1597…

Uno más

1598…

Sus redondos ojos negros se entrecerraron con arrojo, mientras daba un nuevo golpe y volvía a resquebrajar el tronco.

Si llego a los 1600, la próxima vez que lo vea, se lo diré.

1599…

Un genio del trabajo duro. Incluso un perdedor puede vencer a cualquiera con trabajo duro.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer, era tener fe en su camino, y recorrerlo. Después de todo. De nada sirve el trabajo duro, si no se tiene fe en sí mismo.

1600

—

**TBC**

—

**

* * *

**

—

**Las divagaciones de K-RO**

_¿Eh~? *K-RO lee lo que acaba de escribir y se da de topes en el teclado*_

_Sigo preguntándome cuando vamos a llegar a Suna._

_¡Pero no me arrepiento! Mi querido Lee-Kun se merece su propia viñeta. Hay que decirlo, yo admiro profundamente al chico, sobretodo porque yo también carezco completamente de talento (y, a falta de cualidades innatas, tuve que hacerme de otras… maneras para compensarlo) Y si no fuera porque yo soy ya de naturaleza oscura, manipuladora, egoísta e increíblemente vengativa al más puro Uchiha-Style, Lee-Kun sería mi modelo a seguir._

_Pero estoy divagando._

_Para escribir este capitulo, tuve que verme (con mis DVD´s, que de pronto se pusieron en huelga) la pelea Gaara-Lee VS Kimimaru ¡Y como lo odie! Detesto esa pelea, la idea de Kaguya sacándose la columna vertebral me parece asquerosa (me pregunto porque Orochimaru y su lengua de tres metros no me parece tan repulsiva) pero, soy de la firme creencia de que __**ahí **__nació el Gaa-Lee XD_

_No desesperen gente bonita, algún día nos centraremos en Naruto y su embarazo. Por ahora me parece que hare una viñeta mas antes de llegar (al fin) a Sunagakure. Pero todo dependerá de mis ocupaciones (la Universidad interfiere con el Yaoi, siempre lo he dicho)_

_Pasando a otro punto. Me ha sorprendido la gente que me ha dicho "Pero si yo odio el Mpreg" y aun así me han mandado sus hermosas felicitaciones y yo las agradezco enormemente. Eso significa que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo (espero). Mi misión en la vida es pervertir jóvenes mentes XD._

_Esto es todo por ahora. Muchas gracias por leer. La crítica constructiva es mucho muy apreciada._

_**K-RO**_

"_**Algún día el Yaoi dominará el mundo… O lo haré yo. Lo que suceda primero"**_


	7. ¿Quién le dijo?

**Happy Ends**

**Capítulo VII**

**¿Quién le dijo?**

—

_¿Quién te dijo que yo,_

_Era el sueño que soñaste una vez?_

_¿Quién dijo que tú, _

_Voltearías mi futuro al revés?_

—

—

Era muy tarde cuando la luz eléctrica fue cortada. Era una noche tranquila, calida y bochornosa; que era refrescada con la brisa ocasional que entraba por la ventana.

Estando todo el barrio Uchiha desierto, y ya que la suya era la única vivienda qué contaba con el servicio de electricidad, súbitamente todo se vio a oscuras.

Sasuke, cabreado, semidesnudo y hambriento; gruñendo una sarta de maldiciones interminable, descendió a paso veloz las escaleras en la poca luz que la luna podía brindarle.

Al final de la escalera, cuándo dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia el recibidor, tropezó con una mesa –Que él no había colocado–, por encima de esta se encontraban diversos sobres –Mismos que él no había visto–, y entre ellos el recibo de la electricidad.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua con fastidio mientras revisaba el correo –Que él no recibió– y volvía sobre sus pasos hacia la cocina.

El lavabo rebosaba con los platos sucios de los últimos días, los que no se había molestado en lavar y que probablemente tiraría en los próximos días.

Abrió la puerta del refrigerador; encontrándolo vació, a excepción de un cartón de leche que probablemente estuviera caducado ya.

Comenzó a abrir gavetas y rebuscar en los armarios, azotando las puertas con una furia que iba aumentando a cada momento, no podía creer que no le quedara nada de comida.

Pero luego recordó que no había echo la compra: en realidad, no recordaba la última vez que fuera a la tienda**.**

En el último estante, lo único que encontró fueron vasos de ramen instantáneo, clasificados uno detrás de otro por sabores y marcas.

Naruto. Naruto había hecho la compra la última vez.

Dejó escapar un bufido entre los dientes apretados.

Ahí estaba: la presencia de Naruto. No tan notoria ni tan evidente, pero no por ello menos física. Ciertos detalles. Pequeños pero significativos, qué destacaban aún más en su ausencia, sacando de quicio al moreno. Comida en el refrigerador qué él no había comprado; facturas saldadas en la mesa qué no había pagado; ropa en el armario qué no había lavado; ramen en la alacena qué aparecía y desaparecía cada tanto tiempo.

Naruto no se había molestado en ocultar lo que hacia. Y Sasuke no se había molestado en fingir que le importaba.

No se lo había pedido, ni lo necesitaba. Él podía hacerse cargo de sí mismo como lo había estado haciendo la mayor parte de su vida.

Ellos no habían sido pareja, ni siquiera amantes; tuvieron sexo si y Naruto era la persona con quién más constantemente mantenía relaciones; pero solamente era eso, el desfogue de sus necesidades con cualquier persona que quisiera; y Naruto siempre había estado disponible para él.

Qué el rubio fuera tan tonto como para pensar qué podía obtener otra cosa de el que no fuera un simple polvo no era su problema.

¿Quién le había dicho a Naruto que él era la persona que tanto había esperado y perseguido?

Molesto y con el apetito perdido. Sasuke cerró la gaveta.

—

**TBC**

—

**

* * *

**

—

**Las divagaciones de K-RO**

*K-RO mira el reloj insistentemente mientras intenta subir el capi y se esconde de su profesor porque se le hace tarde para su siguiente clase*

Hey! Que me he subido cinco pisos ¡Sin elevador! (me pregunto porque, si se supone que voy a una universidad privada, no tienen un maldito elevador ¡Me dejo los pulmones en el tercer piso, joder!) para conseguirme una computadora con Internet (y que no me cobre renta) para subir el capitulo. Así que, aprecien mi esfuerzo.

Sasuke ha aparecido —De nuevo— Con su aire Uchiha que tanto saca de quicio y —De nuevo— haciendo el idiota. Pero descuiden, Sasuke no aparecerá en un tiempo mas, por ahora hemos cerrado un ciclo en este fic, ya Naruto se ha ido y hemos visto como eso ha comenzado a cambiar Konoha completa. La idea de este capitulo viene de cuando pensé que Naruto debía ser muy bueno en las labores del hogar; digo, el chico lleva cuidándose el trasero desde que lleva memoria y siempre que veo su recámara en el anime resulta (contrario a lo que podría pensarse) bastante ordenada y hasta con plantas. Entonces el niño no debe ser tan malo con eso de hacer la colada y comprar la despensa.

La próxima vez —Al fin!— Llegaremos a Suna, pero me temo que eso no será prontito, me tomare un tiempecito con este fic

Todos (incluida la autora) queremos saber que va a pasar con Naru y su bebé, tengo muchísimas ideas, pero tengo que estructurarlas correctamente, que no se trata de escribir la primera idiotez que se me pase por la mente (de ser así, esta historia no tendría ni pies ni cabeza) Así que les suplico paciencia, no tomará mucho (espero) tener el siguiente capitulo, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para escribir un capitulo del que todos podamos disfrutar.

Esto es todo por ahora. Muchas gracias por leer. La crítica constructiva es muy apreciada.


	8. Líneas Resquebrajadas

**Happy Ends**

**Capítulo VIII**

**Líneas resquebrajadas**

—

_Qué frágil es la vida._

_Con cuanta facilidad se hace pedazos._

_Qué difícil es reconstruirla._

—

—

Baki; principal consejero del actual Kazekage; junto con Kankurō, hermano mayor de este; esperaba, inmóvil en la parte más alta de las murallas que protegían Suna. Escudriñaba los alrededores, a la espera de la caravana en la que el gobernante y su comitiva se transportaban.

El viento caliente y el bochornoso clima no parecían afectarle, mientras permanecía en la tensa expectativa qué no le había dejado en paz, desde que un ave mensajera le había llevado la notica de que Gaara levaba consigo al Jinchūriki de nueve colas.

La enigmática nota no ofrecía ninguna explicación. Simplemente informaba de manera escueta, que Sabaku No Gaara, Quinto Kazekage de la villa de la Arena, llevaba consigo en calidad de enviado de Konoha; a Uzumaki Naruto.

A su lado, el joven capitán del escuadrón de marionetistas, se daba una idea clara cerca del motivo que había llevado al pelirrojo a tomar esa decisión. Sin embargo se mantenía al margen de los decretos de Gaara.

—_Algún día, quiero que alguien me necesite —Había dicho, mientras sus verdes ojos se perdían entre el atardecer de Suna._

"Eso no es del todo cierto, Gaara" Kankurō pensó "La verdad es, que lo único que de verdad esperas, es que él te necesite"

Así, ambos en silencio, siguieron esperando pacientemente.

—

—

Temari puso su mano en la frente de Naruto, preocupada. La fiebre que el rubio presentaba, a pesar de no ser alta, le tenía muy inquieta. En su estado, cualquier fiebre por mínima que fuera, era motivo de preocupación.

—Temari-Neechan —Naruto quitó la mano de su frente, molesto—. Estoy bien, es solamente el calor del desierto.

La rubia frunció el ceño, luego simplemente se sentó enfrente del joven gennin. No podía hacer mucho en pleno camino de Suna. Afortunadamente, Gaara había cumplido su amenaza y prácticamente, enclaustrado al shinobi de la Hoja dentro del carruaje.

El pelirrojo, qué no se hallaba más tranquilo que su propia hermana, se encontraba recargado en el quicio de la ventana. No decía una sola palabra, pero tampoco apartaba la mirada de Naruto.

Para el rubio; tal repentina preocupación por su salud, que según el rayaba ya en el acoso; era totalmente desconocida; acostumbrado como estaba, a vivir sin compañía, valiéndose por sí mismo.

Se pasó los dedos por el pelo dorado, recorriéndolo hasta las largas puntas. La verdad es que se sentía cada vez más cansado, pero sabía que al final, no había nada que Temari o Gaara pudieran hacer. Lo sabía mejor que la propia Temari; que su energía se agotaba a pasos agigantados, que el chakra del zorro no fluía de la manera que solía hacerlo, que sus canales de chakra estaban al borde de romperse.

Puso su mano encima de su abdomen; su propio cuerpo estaba haciendo lo que podía por mantener la diminuta vida dentro de él, pero estaba llegando a su límite.

Estaba desesperado, porque se le acababa el tiempo.

—

—

— ¿Estás segura de esto? —Cuestionó, aunque sabía de antemano la respuesta.

—Estoy harta de tener que mentir, somos sus amigos. Ninguno de nosotros va a traicionar a Naruto. Lo que él necesita es apoyo, y no podemos dárselo con mentiras a medias y verdades escondidas.

Sai asintió, más por mera costumbre a seguir las ordenes de Sakura, qué por haber entendido en realidad. Solo sabía que lo que la muchacha de pelo rosa decía iba en contra de lo que Naruto les había pedido.

—Naruto-Kun dijo…

—Naruto estaba asustado, solo y avergonzado de sí mismo. No estaba pensando con claridad, y ahora ya no está, y todos los chicos se vuelven locos preguntándose que pasó. No voy a hacerles esto, Sai. Ni a Naruto ni a ellos.

Ambos discutían, cuchicheando pasito, ya que era peligrosa cualquier filtración de información acerca del verdadero motivo sobre la marcha de Naruto, mientras caminaban a pasos apresurados hacia el Ichiraku.

Lo que Sakura decía tenía sentido, Sai lo sabía. Los que antaño fueron recién graduados de la academia, y hoy en día la generación de Chuunin y Jounnin más sobresaliente de los últimos años, eran muy unidos. Y estaban más que angustiados por la repentina desaparición, sin ninguna explicación, de uno de sus miembros más queridos. Habían importunado a Sakura hasta el cansancio por días, e incluso habían intentado sacarle información a él; que sin recuerdos y lazos añejos, como los que los unían a cada uno de ellos con Naruto; no era más que uno del equipo por añadidura, pero lo habían aceptado, porque Naruto lo había hecho. Porque todos, tarde o temprano, terminaron depositando su ciega confianza en el ninja número uno en sorprender a las personas.

El pintor fue el primero en sentirlo, más que en verlo. El aura oscura y el olor a muerte, rancio y penetrante. El olor de un traidor.

Caminando sin prisa por el otro lado de la calle. Su uniforme rasgado y los cortes en su cuerpo le dijeron al ANBU que el último de los Uchiha había estado entrenando ese día. Desvió la mirada inmediatamente hacia su acompañante, que hacía lo posible por no cruzarle la cara al idiota del clan extinto de un certero puñetazo con toda su fuerza. En cambio, al sentir la mano de Sai en su espalda, solamente inspiró profundo e hizo un gesto de elegante desprecio al cruzarse con él, que a vez, no pareció inmutarse en lo más mínimo, siguiendo su camino.

—A eso me refiero, Sai —La kunoichi medico aseguró—. No puedo dejarlo pasar simplemente sin sentir que hiervo desde dentro. Y es injusto porque Uchiha Sasuke se merece no solamente mi odio, sino el de todos nosotros.

El pelinegro asintió de nuevo, comprendiendo al fin.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del Ichiraku, ya los antiguos equipos ocho, diez y el equipo de Gai se hallaban ahí; todos expectantes ante lo que Sakura y Sai tenían que decir.

Luego de pedir todos, y que Ayame les sirviera con una sonrisa apagada ante la falta de su cliente favorito, les dejó solos por petición de la chica.

—Escuchen —La muchacha de pelo rosa habló sin rodeos—. Lo que tengo que deciros es muy delicado. Así que tendrán que prometerme que esto no saldrá de aquí.

Una afirmación unísona y ferviente fue su contestación, dándose por satisfecha, tomó aire, preparándose para lo que su declaración traería consigo.

—Les voy a decir el porqué Naruto se ha ido. Y Uchiha Sasuke tiene mucho que ver.

—

—

Las imponentes paredes de piedra, que resguardaban la villa oculta de la Arena, se abrieron, dando paso a la cansada partida que no veía la hora de llegar al hogar.

La caravana se detuvo. Y el pelirrojo se apeó del vehículo, resuelto a entrar a su pueblo caminando.

Matsuri; su joven alumna, seguida de cerca por los capitanes de escuadrón que tenían a su cargo la vigilancia; se acercaron corriendo para servir de escolta a su gobernante. La castaña; sonrojada por ver al Kazekage después de todo ese tiempo, no perdió oportunidad de intentar cercarse a Gaara, pero detuvo sus pasos al ver que volvía a medio introducirse en el carro.

—Naruto ¿Bajas? —Preguntó, sabiendo lo humillante que seria para él, entrar a Suna de esa manera.

Naruto asintió entusiasmado, bajando antes de que Temari pudiera protestar, al descender se llevo las manos a la frente, aún afiebrada, mareado. Inspiró con fuerza el aire seco del desierto, intentado recuperar el equilibrio.

Baki bajó en un salto de su posición de vigía, seguido por Kankurō, y se dirigió a dar la bienvenida a Gaara.

—Naruto-Kun ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el consejero al verle el rostro.

Estaba cansado. De sentirse tan débil, de ser una carga, de estar inseguro. Esto no era él. No era lo que quería para su vida, ni la de su bebé.

—Si —Fue su respuesta, enderezándose decidido, mirando a su amigo—. Voy a entrar con Gaara.

El mencionado se tomó un segundo para decidir. Luego asintió concisamente. Comenzando a andar.

Entremedio de todos los shinobis que formaban su comitiva, Gaara caminaba entre vítores, con paso elegante, erguido y resuelto. Se veía como un feudal siendo festejado por su arribo. Gaara era amado por su pueblo. Respetado. Un líder querido y admirado que protegía bajo sus alas a un pueblo al completo; por el que estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo.

Y Naruto no pudo evitar pensar en su propio pueblo, del que había huido. De los lazos que le ataban a este, que se estaban quebrando. Y en su propio sueño del que, ahora más que nunca, ignoraba tener la fortaleza para realizar. Y para Uzumaki Naruto, su sueño lo era todo; todo lo que él era. Y todo lo que podía llegar a ser, si tan solo se le diera la oportunidad.

En ese momento, algo dentro de Naruto terminó de romperse. Lo sintió, un calor insoportable y un dolor intenso lo envolvieron, que no lo dejaban moverse. Ni pensar. Ni respirar.

— ¿Naruto? ¡Naruto! —Oyó escasamente gritar. Quiso responder; pero lo único que supo, era que su cuerpo caía sin control.

Solamente sintió el sabor de la arena en su boca, y el aroma de esta, introduciéndose en su nariz al respirarla.

Luego, nada.

En una jaula rodeada de agua. Entre tuberías interminables. Envuelto en oscuridad y encerrado entre rejas, en lo profundo de la mente del muchacho. El legendario Zorro de las nueve colas soltó una sonrisa aterradora. Sus ojos rojos brillando con malicia, regodeándose de satisfacción.

—

—

A cientos de kilómetros de ahí. En Konoha. Shikamaru despertó abruptamente de su siesta, con un escalofrió espeluznante recorriéndolo. A su lado, Chouji se ahogó con sus frituras, víctima del mismo repentino malestar.

En la florería Yamanaka; Ino dejó caer las rosas y las tijeras, con las que se había cortado. El temblor de sus manos no se detenía.

Hinata, en el patio de su casa; se dejó caer sin energía. El golpe de Neji jamás la tocó, ya que este de pronto se vio sin chakra. Ambos sin decir nada, se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro.

Lee dejó su sonrisa de chico bueno. Al ver su pequeña flor de loto deshojada sin motivo. Ten-Ten hizó el intento de animarlo, pero en lo único en lo que pudo pensar, era en el parecido entre las hojas de la planta, con los pedazos de sus pergaminos, rotos sin aparente explicación.

Akamaru lanzó un aullido, agudo y penetrante, un sonido que helaba la sangre. Kiba se arrodilló a su lado y juntos, aullaron al cielo por un largo rato. Shino no dijo nada, pero sus insectos, inquietos, evitaron acercársele a los tres.

Sakura no soportó más el sofoco que se apoderó de ella, y haciendo gestos a Shizune, abandonó la clase con lágrimas en los ojos. Sin saber porqué.

Sai miró interesado su frasco de tinta roto, que empapaba de negro el dibujo del equipo siete en el que había estado trabajando.

_Un mal presagio. _Fue el pensamiento de todos y cada uno.

Uchiha Sasuke salió de su residencia, aún con las heridas frescas de su último salvaje entrenamiento. Dispuesto a no volver a su casa esa noche.

—

—

— ¡Una camilla! ¡Muevanse!

Temari caminaba a paso raudo; seguida de cerca por sus hermanos, ingresando al hospital. No pudo evitar recordar cuando Kankurō había sido ingresado en ese mismo lugar, al borde de la muerte, igual que Naruto ahora.

En aquel entonces, la oportuna ayuda brindada por la Hoja había salvado a su hermano, los ninjas del Viento no eran tan especializados en medicina como lo estaban sus aliados. Ahora empero, no estaba tan segura de los shinobis del país del Fuego pudieran llegar a tiempo, o si eso pudiera presentar alguna diferencia.

Temari negó ante el recuerdo, concentrándose en lo que tenía enfrente.

Había sucedido. Las líneas de chakra de Naruto estaban rotas por completo, y cómo estas estaban íntimamente ligadas con el de _Kyūbi__;_ el chakra de Naruto, mezclado con el de la bestia se extendía a través de su cuerpo, causando estragos.

La fiebre del rubio aumentaba a cada segundo, intentando expulsar la casi inagotable energía del Bijū a través de la piel, ella estaba segura de que de un momento a otro Naruto comenzaría a convulsionar.

El daño hecho a los órganos internos por semejante cantidad de Chakra circulando sin control sería nefasto. Podía, literalmente, cocer a Naruto desde dentro. Temari no tenía la menor idea de cómo siquiera intentar restablecer los conductos de un sistema tan complejo, donde ambos chakras se arremolinaban y entremezclaban hasta el punto donde uno podía usar el poder del otro. Sin mencionar las posibles repercusiones para el embarazo de Naruto.

Necesitaban una solución que no tenían. Necesitaban tiempo que se les terminaba. Necesitaban a alguien que supiera arreglar algo qué tal vez no tenía remedio. Necesitaban salvar dos vidas que quizás, ya estaban perdidas.

—

**TBC**

—

**

* * *

**

—

**Las divagaciones de K-RO**

_*K-RO escribe mientras toma coca-cola*_

_Nota: Queridos lectores, se les suplica de la manera más atenta, que guarden sus armas de destrucción masiva y sus ansias de asesinarme de la manera más brutal que conozcan, por su atención, muchas gracias._

_Hello Minna-San! Aquí su querida escritora sin talento, que al fin se ha dignado a terminar este capítulo… no quieren saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que comencé el borrador, pero como dice Axia [Saluditos a mi amada representante] cuyo plan maestro es "mirar fijamente la historia hasta que se sienta mal por ser tan fea, se avergüence, y entonces se ponga bien ella sola, completamente abochornada por lo desastrosa que estaba antes..." [Pero dice que no parece funcionar. La verdad es que a mí tampoco me funciona la gran cosa.] No siempre es tan sencillo._

_No haré muchos comentarios respecto a este capítulo. Solamente que el titulo [originalmente era en inglés __**Broken Lines**__] me inspiró para todo el capitulo… bueno, más o menos. Quería hablar un poco sobre la relación de Naruto con sus amigos [creo que no lo logré al cien], y de la ruptura de sus conductos del chakra, por ello el titulo. _

_¿Qué opinan? Yo le doy un 6 por la idea, un 5 por vocabulario y un 8 por el esfuerzo ¿Por qué no soy una de esas personas que parece que les fluyen las ideas como ríos? Pero bueno, las escritoras somos nuestro peor critico [o soy a la única que le pasa?]_

_Para el siguiente episodio ¿Cómo vamos a hacerle para salvar a nuestro rubio adorado? Tengo a alguien en mente para ser el superhéroe del día [y tengo la leve impresión de que es quién menos esperan] y para quien lo pregunte; no. Konoha aún no visitará Suna para ver a nuestro embarazadísimo Naruto. Tengan un poco de Fe en los shinobis de la Arena._

_Me voy ya. Muchas gracias por leer. La crítica constructiva es muy apreciada._

_**K-RO**_

"_**Algún día el Yaoi dominará el mundo… o lo haré yo. Lo que suceda primero"**_


	9. Lazos de Sangre

_Lo miró del otro lado de la calle, siguiendo cual fiel cachorrito a Yashamaru._

—_Yashamaru —Decía, con su fina voz infantil— Quiero ir a jugar al parque._

_El rubio reprimió una mirada angustiada hacia los chiquillos que se hallaban jugando entre la arena. Los mismos niños que saldrían corriendo aterrorizados si cumplía el pedido de su protegido._

—_Gaara-Sama —Contestó él—. Es tarde, tengo que preparar su cena._

_El pequeño pelirrojo bajó la mirada, mirando sus pies avanzar, disconforme._

_Temari; que no quería ver los ojos tristes de su hermano pequeño, dio una corta carrera hasta alcanzarles._

_Ofreció una sonrisa, que esperaba fuese amigable al confundido chiquillo. Gaara aún no entendía del todo los conceptos sobre "familia" y "hermanos", sobretodo viviendo en separado. Para él, la rubia no era más que una desconocida qué se le había atravesado en el camino._

_Ella deseó consolar al pequeño; así que extendió las manos y le entregó su peluche favorito. Gaara lo tomó dubitativamente, pero al sentir la suave textura de la felpa, le abrazó con fuerzas y sonrió a su hermana mayor._

— _¡Temari! —Su padre, el cuarto Kazekage, se acercaba a grandes zancadas a donde se encontraban._

_La tomó del brazo, con tanta fuerza que la articulación crujió y la apartó de su tío y su hermano._

—_Kazekage-Sama —El Jounnin hizo una reverencia como saludo._

_Su líder no respondió, clavó sus ojos en su hijo menor, con un odio tan profundo, tan insano y tan impuro._

_El pelirrojo; indefenso ante tanta ira, confundido por una emoción que no comprendía, empezó a hiperventilar. Apretó con más fuerza su pequeño obsequio, la arena arremolinándose a su alrededor por su estado de angustia._

_Temari dio un chillido asustado, temerosa de esa fuerza destructiva que veía en el frágil cuerpo de su hermano. Su padre, qué no veía más en él que un monstruo, un error que ahora no sabía cómo corregir, tomó un kunai dispuesto a clavárselo en el pecho._

—_Gaara-Sama —Yashamaru le llamó con suavidad—. Vamos, a casa._

_Gaara inspiró una última vez y le siguió, obediente y ansioso por dejar de sentir esa opresiva aura que lo lastimaba._

_En cuanto se perdieron por la calle, el Kazekage dio un par de tirones más al brazo delgado de su hija mayor._

—_No te acerques a _él. _Te lo prohíbo._

—_Pero, padre. Se trata de mi __Otōto —Alcanzó a intentar protestar._

_Su padre, le siseó con rabia mientras afirmaba todavía más su mano—Esa __cosa __no es tu hermano._

_Acobardada por la autoridad que su padre ejercía sobre ella, asintió como pudo, y sintió como el opresivo agarre disminuía, dejando marcas amoratadas._

—

—

**Happy Ends**

**Capítulo IX**

**Lazos de Sangre (Primera Parte)**

—

_La sangre pesa más que el agua._

—

—

Temari arrojó los inservibles papeles. Nada de eso le era útil.

Se restregó la mano contra el cabello rubio. Rechinando los dientes de pura frustración: Naruto había pasado la noche de milagro, pero la muchacha sabía que eso no iba a repetirse.

Golpeó la pared con toda su fuerza mientras pasaba, haciendo una grieta profunda, dirigiéndose a la habitación donde se encontraba el rubio.

Gaara estaba ahí, por supuesto, sentado exactamente donde lo había dejado la noche anterior. Alzó los ojos, irritados por la angustia, mirando a su hermana con aspecto dolido, esperando encontrar la respuesta que la rubia no podía darle.

—Lo siento, Gaara. No lo sé —Fue todo lo que necesitó decir.

El Kazekage apretó la mandíbula para intentar controlarse.

—Mandad a Takamaru* a Konoha. Qué Tsunade-Hime venga —Ordenó ásperamente.

Temari no se movió de su sitio, dejando que el silencio respondiera al mandato. Aún si la Sannin tenía alguna respuesta al estado del rubio; le tomaría tres días como mínimo, no llegarían a tiempo.

El pelirrojo se pasó la palma por el rostro cansado, poniéndose de pie y acercándose al durmiente, pasando por encima de la enorme y enmarañada cantidad de sellos restrictivos del chakra en los que Temari tenía encerrado a Naruto.

Le puso la mano en la frente, también marcada con tinta, sintió la alta temperatura y tomó un paño, que remojó en agua para pasarla por su rostro, tratando de disminuirla aunque fuera un poco.

—Resiste, Naruto.

_Flotaba en un océano de grises y negros. Percibía el aroma de algo… agua… una voz que casi podía reconocer._

_Ansiaba tocar la voz. Pero no tenía brazos, ni piernas, ni ojos. Lo único que sentía era el latir de su corazón; rápido, como el de un polluelo. Y podía percibir el sabor metálico del miedo._

—

—

Sabaku No Kankurō, antes que ser Jounnin de Sunagakure, bajo las ordenes directas del Kazekage; era el hermano de Gaara. Más que eso, también era su amigo, y poder llamarse a sí mismo por ese título era todo un orgullo para el marionetista; porque sabía que no tenía el derecho, porqué antes lo único que había sabido hacer era lastimar a su hermano, mirándolo como su padre deseaba que le viera, cómo lo había mirado la villa entera.

Gaara jamás le había reprochado nada y sabía que jamás lo haría tampoco. Porque entendía que ninguno de sus hermanos le había apartado por su propia voluntad, que todos eran niños en aquel entonces. Parecía una excusa demasiado pobre, pero era la verdad. Y por eso Kankuro trataba por todos los medios de resarcir el error que aunque involuntario, era enteramente su culpa. Intentaba recuperar todos los años perdidos en los que, más que tomar a Gaara como su hermano pequeño, lo tomaba por un asesino. Dejándole herido, dolido… y solo.

Nunca jamás haría algo que pudiera lastimar a Gaara de nuevo.

Contempló impotente, la escena enfrente de sí. Naruto flotaba ahora en una tina de agua helada, en un intento desesperado de hacer bajar su fiebre, los sellos en los que el cuerpo el gennin estaba enjaulado soportaban apenas semejante poder. No tardarían en colapsar y el daño hecho al cuerpo de Naruto sería irreparable.

De pie a su lado, vigilante, inamovible como una estatua, Gaara tomó la mano exánime y la oprimió un poco.

—No te atrevas a dejarme solo.

_Es una voz que ha llegado a conocer, suave y tranquilizadora. Sabe que en alguna parte, en otro tiempo; la conocía. Pero en aquel lugar no hay antes ni hay ahora. Lo único que hay es oscuridad, miedo, el anhelo impotente de algo._

—

—

Temari se talló los ojos por el cansancio de haber pasado la noche en vela, había dejado a Gaara cuidando del rubio, incapaz de ver el estado destrozado de su hermano. Pero la distancia no había hecho que se sintiera siquiera remotamente mejor, lo único que había conseguido era ponerla aún más nerviosa, ante la incógnita de saber que podía hacer para salvar la vida de Naruto.

"Cobarde" Se dijo a sí misma, con dureza "lo único que estás haciendo, es huir".

Era duro para ella ver como el pelirrojo sufría en silencio la impotencia. También era difícil el ver a Naruto en ese estado de frágil inconsciencia.

Sin esperanzas.

Sin salidas.

Sin solución.

"Si tan solo pudiera encontrar una manera…"

—

—

Kankurō jugueteaba inquieto con la pequeña marioneta que llevaba consigo, haciéndola caminar un poco.

Juró en voz baja, cuando los sellos restrictivos del chakra en donde Naruto reposaba comenzaron a desintegrarse, pudriéndose prácticamente por el ponzoñoso y devastador poder del legendario Zorro, derritiéndose lentamente.

La piel se rasgaba con cada segundo, abriendo llagas y dejando escapar la sangre oscurecida. Y de su boca, los gritos de dolor.

Gaara, que intentaba en vano contener en lo posible las convulsiones del rubio, manchaba su ropa de sangre en el proceso, y gritaba como poseído llamando al personal del hospital.

Temari, que había llegado junto con varios médicos, pronto se ubicaron en los límites de las rúbricas que atrapaban a Naruto. Haciendo varios sellos, y usando una tinta especial; aumentaron la resistencia que ejercían los trazos en el suelo contra el descomunal chakra de Kyūbi.

Durante algunas horas, el equipo trabajó en conjunto, repitiendo una y otra vez de manera incesante la secuencia de ademanes que regularía las marejadas de la violenta energía.

La rubia se recargó contra la pared, arrastrándose hacia el suelo, exhausta. El ataque cesó de la misma forma súbita como había comenzado, dejando a su paso nada más que daños.

Sus hermanos habían sido exiliados al pasillo desde que la habitación se había llenado de los médicos que a duras penas le habían salvado la vida a Naruto. En silencio y sin decir nada; esperaban impacientes las noticias que ella tenía para darles. Sinceramente, no sabía que decirles: el estado del rubio era más incierto ahora que cuando había sido ingresado. Se enfrentó a Kankurō, el único al que podía mirar a los ojos, abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Luego suspiró, cansada, daría cualquier cosa por no ser ella la portadora de las malas nuevas.

Volvió a bajar la mirada. Desde su postura en el suelo, miró las manos grandes de su hermano mediano, recorriendo con los ojos los delicados hilos que unían sus dedos con el diminuto juguete que había llevado.

Parpadeó perpleja, una idea germinando en su mente, revolucionando todo lo que hasta ese momento había pensado.

Hilos de chakra. Hilos de chakra moldeados a voluntad para dar movimiento a un arma. Alargados y disminuidos, manipulados por su portador.

Mierda ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes?

—Kankurō —Casi gritó, levantándose— Vamos, necesitamos ver a alguien, te lo explico en el camino.

El castaño arqueó una ceja, intrigado, pero la siguió sin alegar nada.

Gaara también dio un paso al frente, se sentía completamente inútil. Sin el conocimiento o la habilidad para poder ayudar al rubio, la idea de quedarse a ver como su persona más preciada se desgastaba lentamente le asqueaba.

La rubia se volvió hacia su hermano, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza —Gaara, quédate aquí a cuidar de Naruto —Al ver que el otro abría la boca para discutir, se le adelantó—. En este momento él te necesita, hazle saber que lo estás esperando. Regresaremos pronto y con una solución. Confía en nosotros.

El más joven asintió cuidadosamente, derrotado por ese argumento. Como Kage de Suna; su trabajo era confiar en sus subordinados para cumplir a cabalidad su misión. Como hermano; confiaba en sus hermanos más qué en nadie, con ese pensamiento en mente, les dejo marchar.

—

—

El viento era fuerte, y levantaba remolinos de arena que daban vueltas y se elevaban al cielo. Ajeno al adverso clima del exterior; Ebizō-Jīsama se encontraba canturreando tranquilamente, dirigiendo la caña de pescar de lado a lado en la pequeña laguna de su residencia.

Dirigió sus ojos, cansados y sabios hacia el otro lado del agua.

—Esto es tan aburrido sin ti, Chiyo-Neechan.

El sabio anciano, recogió el sedal y se arrellanó dormitando; se encontraba solo y cansado, esperando a la muerte con paciencia, para que le llevara al cielo con toda su familia.

Tres golpes resonaron en todas las paredes: secos, rápidos y desesperados, como campanadas que anuncian un mal presagio. Se levantó, arrastrando los pies por el peso de los años, con la calma que da una vida ya en el final y abrió la puerta.

Enfrente suyo se hallaban los hermanos de Gaara-Kun, sudorosos por la carrera, boqueando en busca de aire. Hicieron una rápida reverencia y luego, sin ceremonia; comenzaron a hablar atropelladamente, sin orden ni secuencia.

Alzó la mano con serenidad y cortó autoritario el escándalo — ¿Qué es lo que les ha traído a la casa de este viejo? Interrumpiendo mi descanso de esta forma tan grosera —Preguntó.

Temari, qué de ambos era quién mejor le conocía, volvió a inclinarse y se disculpó por la intromisión— Mil disculpas Ebizō-Jīsama, pero necesitamos de su ayuda. Se trata de Naruto-Kun, el _Jinchūriki_ de Kyūbi.

El viejo concejal frunció el seño. Suna entera le debía más de algo al joven portador de Kyūbi. Él particularmente, tenía una deuda por pagar con el muchacho. Naruto le había devuelto la fe en los shinobis a su hermana y había muerto honorablemente, con su corazón en paz.

Hizo una seña para que le siguieran, y luego todos entraron a la vivienda.

Se sentaron todos en el suelo —Habla niña —Dijo el más anciano, mientras tomaba la caña de nuevo con aparente indiferencia.

La rubia inclinó un poco la cabeza antes de hablar —Debe saber señor, que Uzumaki Naruto se encuentra esperando un hijo, por medio de la intervención del Zorro, que ha modificado su cuerpo con un propósito desconocido. El organismo de Naruto no ha soportado mantener una vida, sus canales de chakra están quebrados por completo, con la energía de Kyūbi circulando sin control, apenas retenida.

— ¿El sello se ha roto? —Preguntó con seriedad.

—No señor, pero si eso sucede… —Dejó la oración sin acabar, todos temían que llegara ese momento, que incluso mencionarlo le daba recelo—. Por eso es que necesitamos urgentemente su ayuda.

— ¿Qué es lo que desean de mí? No soy un nin-medic que pueda entender sobre medicina.

—Pero es un talentoso marionetista —El joven Jounnin interrumpió—. Una leyenda shinobi junto con su hermana. Ambos fueron los pioneros de esa disciplina.

Ebizō-Sama juntó las espesas cejas sin acabar de entender.

— ¿A qué es lo que quieren llegar?

—Los marionetistas son excelentes manejando el chakra de por sí; aunado a eso, Chiyo-Obāsama fue la encargada de introducir a Shukaku dentro de Gaara. Estoy segura de que usted está tan empapado en ese tema como lo fue ella. Si existe alguien que entienda el tipo de simbiosis qué existe entre Bijūs y portadores y qué además, pueda ayudarnos, es usted. —Indicó la hermana mayor.

El octogenario meditó por un segundo la propuesta, sabia de lo que la muchacha hablaba. En teoría se refería a usar la técnica usada por los marionetistas; modificada para poder hilar de nuevo los canales de chakra del joven Gennin. Pero no cualquier titiritero; si no uno que conociera de manera profunda el intercambio de energía entre la bestia y el chico.

—Aún así —Protestó—. Si lo que dices siquiera _funciona_, yo soy demasiado viejo para soportar la carga de ajustar el chakra de Kyūbi.

—Yo puedo hacerlo —Kankurō se adelantó—, se qué puedo. Incluso Akasuna no Sasori reconoció mi destreza*, pero no cuento con el conocimiento. Ebizō-Jīsama, por favor —Pidió con vehemencia.

Observó a los dos muchachos; tan desesperados, tan jóvenes e inexpertos.

Tal vez esta sería su última oportunidad para pagar su deuda con el jovencito qué tanto les había enseñado a todos.

—Síganme —Dijo, levantándose con una agilidad nada propia de su avanzada edad— Nee-Chan dejó muchas notas sobre los Bijūs. Y también acerca de las técnicas usadas por los titiriteros. Cosas que tú, jovencito, ni siquiera has podido soñar.

Con paso erguido, los guió hacia la parte más profunda de su laberintico hogar. Encontrarían la solución y lo harían a tiempo.

—

—

"Entre toda la gente qué existe en este mundo"

Gaara pensó, mirando la vida continuar a través de la ventana.

"La persona a la que menos deseo que sufra, está tumbado en una cama"

Se quitó de ahí y caminó hacia dónde el otro se encontraba.

—Naruto —Le llamó suavemente.

_La voz, conocida y desconocida a la vez, seguía haciendo preguntas que no podía responder, con palabras que en realidad no comprendía._

_Trata con desesperación de recordar algo, cualquier cosa, aunque el fondo rocoso y hueco de su mente no cede._

"Tú, que me enseñaste que existe otra vida para mí que no fuera mi destino trazado con sangre. Tú, que compartes mi mismo pasado. Tú, que eres lo más importante en mi presente. No puedes dejarme"

—Te extraño.

_Aquellas palabras si las entiende, y le duelen. Extrañar. Tiene que ver con estar solo y tener miedo. Si. Entiende._

_Si tan solo pudiera abrir los ojos…_

—

**TBC**

—

**

* * *

**

—

_**Las divagaciones de K-RO**_

_*Takamaru es el ave más rápida del Sunagakure [creo que es un halcón, pero no puedo estar segura] Es el ave que mandan a la Hoja cuando Gaara fue secuestrado por Deidara._

_*Durante la lucha sostenida entre Kankuro y Sasori, este dijo literalmente "Tienes mucho talento, pero te has topado con el oponente equivocado" también lo llamo "Mi pequeño sucesor" esto quiere decir, qué sí incluso Akasuna reconoció su fortaleza ¡Es que Kankuro es bueno! No sé porque no le dan suficiente protagonismo a chico._

_¿Se veía venir? ¿Os sorprendí? ¿O se olvidaron de mí por tanto que me he tardado? Les dije que tuviesen fe en los shinobis de la Arena, ahora tenemos una solución ¿funcionará? _

_Me encantaría decir que tengo un montón de cosas que decir, pero a decir verdad no recuerdo ninguna. Este capítulo se alejo bastante de lo que originalmente tenía entre manos pero ¡Estoy muy satisfecha con él! Y me he divertido un montón, también he sufrido un montón ¡Y lo que falta! Todavía hay un largo camino por recorrer antes de que esta historia termine._

_Me enfoque mucho en la relación Temari-Kankuro-Gaara, y en cómo ha estado evolucionando a lo largo del tiempo, pienso que para Gaara sus hermanos son un pilar muy importante. Y para los tres su lazo es una cosa muy importante para proteger._

_Naruto sigue en la feliz inconsciencia (de acuerdo, no tan feliz) pero de eso hablaremos en el siguiente episodio. _

_Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer. La crítica constructiva es mucho muy apreciada._

_**K-RO**_

"_**Algún día el Yaoi dominará el mundo… o lo hare yo. Lo que suceda primero"**_


End file.
